


Winx Club Rewrite Outline

by digitaldreams



Category: Winx Club
Genre: I really need to stop doing this, Winx Club Rewrite, Wow, no update schedule, outline of my version of winx club, with character forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: After spending far too much time watching Winx Club, I decided I wanted to try my hand at going over the series once again in my own style. This story is going to be an outline compilation of what I'm planning on doing with Winx Club in this version, complete with character forms, world building, and plot-based summaries.
Comments: 57
Kudos: 44





	1. Before We Start...

Well. I've made some choices, haven't I?

Against my better judgement, I've decided to outline how I would rewrite the story of Winx Club. I'm going to be working with a few of my friends to figure this stuff out, but I'm going to be the one posting it here. 

It's important to notice that this will not have any dialogue, instead only being an outline. If you wish to use these ideas in your fiction of Winx Club, feel free to do so, but credit is required. If you ask me about it, I will say yes, but I ask that you comment or tell me elsewhere that my ideas will be used and link me to the story.

However, I'm not going to be starting off with just outlines. I'm going to begin with character summarizing... Well, I call it summarizing, but it's not really. I'm making a lot of changes, and like with any other story, I'm starting with the characters. Plots are cool and all, but it's hard to build a plot when you don't have characters to play it out.

I usually begin my fiction with a form of sorts. It fills out basic information about a character and describes what they're going to be like. I have these for all of my characters (*stares at Alitia and its cast of 50 characters*), and I want to have them for this too. It'll be a nice way to establish the changes I've made to the characters so that I don't have to take up time dedicated to the plot to define it.

I'll probably explain why I made some of the changes I did on these forms. Sometimes, I change things to make them fit in with continuity. Sometimes, I change things since I just didn't like them the first time. Sometimes, I change things because Nickelodeon is an abomination that doesn't know how to touch this franchise without fucking ruining it.

But I digress.

I'm going to start off with the Winx and the specialists. The Trix, Daphne, and Roxy will also be early parts of this. Minor characters such as Diaspro (who will have a character arc, god damn it), Mirta, Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin, etc. will come after that. I'm going to be adding backstories to all of the specialists and minor characters, and I'll be throwing in family relationships since I find those to be an important part of a character. Spoiler alert: some of the family members from the show have been axed for this. Don't worry; it's only the Nickelodeon ones.

How far am I going to go with this outline? Good question. For now, I'm going to use this as a place to throw out my character ideas. Once I've had enough of character development, I'll sum up planets and how those work. After that, I'll finally get into outlining actual plot. 

I prefer to build my worlds before creating stories for them. For example, Alitia has eight pages of notes (and these aren't all that detailed), and Galaxy of Hyperion has ten pages of notes. I'm going to be doing briefings on each of the major planets, the changes I've made, the culture, and more.

Since this is only a summary of what will be happening here, this chapter doesn't really do much. However, I'm going to try and jump into my first character profile (Bloom) tonight. I want to get that up as soon as possible.

PS: If anybody out there reading this has worked on an alternative version of Winx Club to fix its continuity or just rewrite the story, I'd love to talk to you over discord if you'd be interested. I love hearing about different perspectives on these things, and I'm happy to talk to you about it. Warning in advance: I am an Uncultured Bitch(TM) who watched the Nick dubs of seasons three and four (plus Secret of the Lost Kingdom), so my ideas from those seasons are probably going to be different from those who watched 4kids or Rai. I've watched the Rai version of seasons one and two though, so I'll be taking my ideas for those two seasons from Rai. I also watched the Rai version of Magical Adventure because Fuck The Nick Version of that movie. 

With all of that said, I hope you'll stick around as I jump into things for this rewrite outline!


	2. Character Profile: Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Added Lockette and Diaspro to dynamics.

Name: Bloom Hope Peters/Pythia Celeste Clarion

Age: 16

Gender: Female (she/her)

Birthday: December 10

Sexuality: Pansexual Polyamorous

Magic: Dragon Fire

Astrological Sign: Dragon

Status: Royalty

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies, Royal Family of Domino

Planet of Origin: Domino

Hobbies: Drawing, painting, reading, daydreaming, roller skating

Family: Marion Alice Clarion (Mother), Oritel Zachariel Clarion (Father), Daphne Concordia Clarion (Sister), Vanessa Jane Peters (Adopted Mother), Mike Ian Peters (Adopted Father)

Position in Team: Leader

Pixie: Lockette, Pixie of Portals

Likes: Heat, art, learning about magical history, spending time with friends, bike riding

Dislikes: Cold weather, loud chewers, being treated as lesser than others, loneliness, perfectionism

Appearance: Bloom stands at 5’8” and has a rather slender build. She’s got some muscle on her arms, but not too much for it to stand out. Her skin is a healthy tannish color since she spends quite a bit of time outside. Her eyes are a bright cerulean blue, and her skin is practically covered with freckles. She has red hair falling down her back to her hips. Bloom has defined legs due to her habits of roller skating and bike riding, meaning her lower body strength is something to marvel at. She’s as tall as she is due to her heritage of Domino, since the planet tends to provide taller people. Her ears are slightly pointed as a result of both being from Domino and having the Dragon Fire. Bloom’s regular appearance was hidden behind magic by Daphne when she was sent to Earth, rounding off her ears until her magic fully awakened. She tends to wear blue, yellow, and pink clothing, and she’s fond of wearing her hair in a ponytail from time to time. She likes crop tops and wears them quite a bit. As for legwear, she prefers something that’s easy to move around in, meaning flowing skirts have always been something for her to avoid. Bloom likes boots and tennis shoes most as far as footwear is concerned, always wanting maximum maneuverability. 

Personality: Bloom is a confident, self-assured young woman, though she tends to keep her confidence on the inside. She’s an optimist through and through, always wanting to see the best in a situation. She’s easily able to get along with others due to her open, sociable nature, though it’s rare for her to make a meaningful connection this way. Despite spending a lot of time being kind to people, she hasn’t made too many close friends due to her issues with opening up to people. Bloom struggles to properly articulate herself, and she doesn’t know how to get people to get closer to her because of this. When Bloom does get closer to somebody, she tends to attach herself to them. She trusts her close friends greatly and will do anything to make them happy. Despite her confidence, Bloom can break down after a long time of putting up a chipper facade. Even if she acts optimistic most of the time, excessive negativity can drag her down quickly. She does her best to bury such to keep from scaring others, which can lead to her breaking under the pressure in a messy, self-destructive way. She can get caught up in her anger when her friends are hurt, as after spending so much time as an outcast, she refuses to see those who she has slipped in with hurt. Overall, Bloom is a confident, analytical young woman who, at the time of the series starting, wants to make close friends but doesn’t know how to approach such. She can snap under pressure at times but wants the best for others at all times.

Background: Bloom was born sixteen years before the events of the series as Princess Pythia Celeste Clarion of Domino. She was the younger sister of Daphne and the daughter of Marion and Oritel. She possessed the Dragon Fire from birth as a result of her mother holding such a power. When Pythia was roughly six months old, Domino was invaded by the Ancestral Witches’ spirits. They were angry at being forced into a state between life and death during a previous battle with the Company of Light, and they decided to destroy Domino out of anger and a need for revenge. On top of this, they were tasked by Darkar to claim the Dragon Fire to hopefully open the door to Relix. The Ancestral Witches destroyed Domino utterly, linking the planet’s life with Obsidian, the world where they originated from and the home of dark energy. Domino itself was turned into a frosty wasteland while all its life was transported into Obsidian. Marion and Oritel were lost trying to seal away the Ancestral Witches, and while they succeeded, the Witches and Domino’s people were lost to Obsidian. The planet itself remained in the same location, but only the setting remained while the people were gone. In the midst of the destruction, Daphne was killed by the Ancestral Witches for getting in the way of their destruction of Domino. She was left trapped in the same state in between life and death of the Ancestors, who wanted her to suffer the way they had at the hands of her parents. Daphne retrieved a baby Pythia and sent her off to Earth, trying to leave her in the care of a magical creature there named Eldora. However, such failed, and Pythia wound up in the heart of a burning building. The Ancestors caught up to Daphne and forcefully removed her from Domino, sending her to Lake Roccaluce. Pythia was encased in magic by Daphne, who managed to reach out with her magic to protect her on Earth. When Mike arrived on the scene, he saw the young child crying in a sphere of energy and picked her up. He brought her out of the fire and asked around to see if any parents had lost their child. No lives were lost in the fire, meaning her parents dying wasn’t an option. After some heavy deliberation with his wife, Vanessa, the couple decided to adopt the young child, and they named her Bloom. Bloom grew up in a rather positive environment, having loving parents who did everything to keep her happy despite not having all the money in the world. She helped in her mother’s flower shop and grew to enjoy art throughout her childhood. Bloom especially grew to love fairies, drawing them often and being infatuated with fiction regarding them. Her obsession was quiet, but she spent much time daydreaming of what her life would be like if it changed that way. She didn’t ever have many close friends due to her being thought of as ‘the weird art kid’ despite how kind she was. She was planning on going to college as an art major with a minor in folklore and mythology. Bloom longed for more throughout her life, and she wound up finding it when Stella ran into her in the park on the first day of summer vacation.

Other: Bloom spent some time roller skating at the local rink growing up, making her rather talented in the sport. However, she never took up being on the team due to the clique-based nature of her town. She had a long-standing rivalry with Mitzi throughout her childhood after Bloom beat her in an art competition when they were in grade school. Mitzi kept this up and grew to enjoy tormenting Bloom for her minor loneliness over time despite Bloom not wanting to continue the rivalry for any reasons. Her getting on Mitzi’s bad side is one of the reasons nobody hangs out with her, as everybody in school follows Mitzi’s word nearly religiously. 

Position in Team:

As the leader, Bloom is the one who keeps the Winx Club together. She’s responsible for rallying her companions to a cause, pulling them together for the upcoming battles. She glues the team together as the one who keeps others in check. Bloom tends to be the deciding voice on most choices, but she gives everyone the chance to speak at all times. Her optimism keeps the team together, and her outward displays of confidence makes it easy for others to follow her. 

Dynamics:

Stella: Bloom and Stella are best friends, even if they’re radically different. Stella’s ability to be confident and optimistic even in the darkest of situations is like Bloom’s attitude, meaning they mesh well. Stella is more brutally honest than Bloom, but the latter is always up to constructive criticism. Stella’s confidence is much more persistent than Bloom’s, meaning Stella is always the person to go to when Bloom needs extra assurance. Stella’s honesty also helps with seeing things from a different perspective.

Flora: As roommates, Bloom and Flora get along well. Flora is a realist with a quiet nature who could use somebody to pull her out of her introverted shell, and Bloom is happy to be that person. Flora, in turn, is a shoulder for Bloom to cry on as the most compassionate and empathetic of the girls, meaning Bloom shares her insecurities with Flora often. In turn, Bloom offers Flora reassurance when she needs it most. The two rarely, if ever, get into arguments.

Musa: Musa and Bloom have a similar sense of humor, tending to be sarcastic as a way of masking their upset. They have a horrible habit of burying their feelings and can easily pick up on when others are unhappy, even if they don’t know what to do about it. When Bloom needs somebody to scream and punch something with, Musa is often the one who offers to help her, gladly offering a different perspective on the issues Bloom is facing. They enjoy talking about boys together, even if they know little about romance.

Tecna: Bloom has a habit of thinking with her feelings instead of logic, which is the complete opposite of Tecna. While Bloom hides her feelings, Tecna doesn’t know how to show them at all. Their occasional issues with communication make them similar. Bloom longs to reach out to Tecna and get closer with Tecna, but she doesn’t know how to do so. They’re polar opposites, but they still get along well and hold no ill will towards one another despite their differences.

Aisha: Aisha and Bloom’s issues with loneliness in the past can connect seamlessly. While Aisha’s human contact in general was limited, Bloom was around people but never got close to them. They’re able to connect over their pasts without companionship and happily assure one another that they’re secure and will have friends forever now that the Winx has been established. They’re both fond of sports as well, putting up a small competitive barrier between the two, though it’s all in good fun. 

Roxy: Roxy looks up to Bloom as a mentor, and Bloom thinks of her as a little sister in return. They treat each other as siblings, protective over each other and always making sure the other is safe. Bloom can empathize with Roxy’s concerns over being a princess of a lost kingdom, causing the two to be incredibly close. Roxy’s self-doubt echoes Bloom’s in a way, making the two as similar as they are close. They get along well but tend to get too overprotective at times.

Daphne: Daphne is protective of Bloom and vice versa. They get along well and care greatly for each other despite spending years apart. Daphne hesitates to share information with her sister despite how close they are out of fear of Bloom getting hurt, though deep down Daphne knows Bloom is old enough to understand that bad things happen in the world. Daphne fondly speaks to Bloom and acts as a shoulder to cry on when Bloom doesn’t want to take problems up directly with the Winx.

Diaspro: Bloom and Diaspro had an admittedly rocky relationship when they first met. The truth behind Sky rattled them both, but they never got into a fight over it. Bloom and Diaspro helped each other to move past what happened with Sky to find happiness afterwards. Even if Diaspro gets snippy at times, Bloom can bring her back to her senses easily. Diaspro and Bloom spend a lot of time together ranting about the universe, though it usually ends with them laughing over some random thing or another. 

Sky: Sky and Bloom fit together quickly after meeting due to their quiet confidence and issues with loneliness growing up. As a prince, Sky was surrounded by people who wanted to use him, leading him to have trust issues around most. Since Sky and Bloom got to know each other without pretenses of royalty, Sky knows that she would never betray him. Their faith in each other is unwavering, and they’ve got incredibly compatible personalities due to their pasts and ambiverted yet confident natures.

Brandon: Bloom admires Brandon’s confidence above all else. He’s constantly sure of himself, and she wishes that she could be like that. Despite her facade of confidence, Bloom struggles with self-doubt and bottles her emotions, wishing she could be more open with her feelings and confident in herself like Brandon. She trusts him greatly not only with Stella’s feelings, but as a member of the team as well. She also knows him as Sky’s best friend and trusts him as such as well.

Riven: Riven and Bloom have the rockiest relationship as far as the latter is concerned with the Specialists. Riven’s issues with being short-tempered and hotheaded clash with Bloom’s ideologies of kindness unless someone shows they do not deserve it. Riven tends to be snippy, and his comments upset Bloom and are the cause of a few of her breakdowns. When Riven improves and gets better for the most part, they reach a quiet, unspoken agreement of mutual respect.

Timmy: Timmy and Bloom share their love of history and talk about it often. Since Bloom grew up on Earth away from the magical universe, she has a lot to learn about the history of the Magic Dimension. Timmy is happy to teach her about such, finding it to be the most intriguing topic taught in schools. When Bloom has questions about cultural references, she instantly turns to Timmy to ask him about it. He responds with detailed answers, and Bloom eats up every word.

Helia: Bloom and Helia share their love of the arts. Helia and Bloom are both natural artists and share sketches with one another often. When Helia needs someone to bounce poetry ideas off, he often turns to Bloom, leading to a myriad of inside jokes between the two. He taught her how to make origami after a variety of meetings involving practicing other forms of art together. The two both care for Flora greatly as well and tend to conspire on how to make her happy with surprises.

Nabu: At first, Bloom is unsure as to if she should trust Nabu due to his secretive nature when they first meet. After seeing Nabu spend time with Aisha, Bloom grew to trust Nabu more, knowing that Aisha could make her own decisions and wouldn’t place her faith in someone she couldn’t completely trust. They don’t talk often, but when they do, an awkward Nabu is asking for help on how to woo Aisha. Bloom gives him as many tips as possible to see Aisha happier.

Faragonda: Faragonda acts as a mentor to Bloom who nurtures her magical growth at Alfea. Since Bloom doesn’t have magical parental figures to discuss her problems with, she turns to Faragonda often. Bloom visits the headmistress most out of the Winx, asking her for advice often. Faragonda feels obligated to care for Bloom after spending years feeling guilty over the loss of Oritel and Marion, though this obligation changes more into actual care after the two spend much time together.

Mirta: Mirta and Bloom both enjoy art, sketching specifically. Mirta tends to draw more abstract subjects and can relate to Bloom’s upbringing as an outcast from the rest of her peers. The two have made multiple agreements to fight each other’s bullies at various points in time, though these threats are never followed through on and are instead the source of many jokes between the two. Mirta and Bloom write jokingly edgy poetry together as well to laugh at them afterwards.

Marion: Bloom doesn’t know how to reach out to Marion. While Marion is her birth mother and someone she spent years searching for, Bloom doesn’t know how to approach her since she wasn’t raised by the Queen of Domino. Marion cares grealy for Bloom but knows that she needs her space, being quiet and passive in her moves to get closer to Bloom. The two make small steps to get to know one another better, but these steps still mean a lot to them both.

Oritel: Oritel is protective of both Bloom and Daphne, thinking of them as the best things to ever happen to him. Oritel doesn’t know how to show he cares for Bloom, instead watching her from a distance with the promise that he’ll always support her. Bloom wants to get closer to him but doesn’t know how since she didn’t have time to get to know him during her childhood. Oritel still does his best to help her work into Domino society, teaching her about the culture with a broad smile.

Mike: Mike is a protective father to Bloom, a result of the way they first met. After seeing Bloom in the fire, Mike grew to hate seeing her in pain, not wanting to repeat the suffering she seemed to be going through the night of the father. He tends to spoil her at times, and he treats her like a little girl at times though he has good intentions. Mike treats Bloom as his pride and joy, loving her above all others. His pride for his adopted daughter is immeasurable, and he trusts her fully.

Vanessa: Vanessa is a much more sensitive counterpart to Mike. She cares greatly for Bloom and wants to see her happy, being gentle and kind always. Bloom always goes to Vanessa first when she has issues with expressing her emotions, and Vanessa helps her the best she can. Vanessa is perceptive enough to realize when Bloom is upset and is often the one to get her to open up about her problems when she’s having a bad day. Vanessa is proud of her daughter’s work in the magical universe.

Lockette: Lockette and Bloom bonded so quickly for a reason. Lockette isn't too sure of herself, easily giving into her fears and anxieties, making her a lot like the version of Bloom the latter tries to hide. Lockette is working on talking out her issues with Bloom, lessening her issues with anxiety slowly. In turn, Lockette can sense when Bloom is upset, encouraging her more to talk about her regularly bottled emotions. The two also share their habit of making decisions emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I redid Bloom to hopefully make her less of a Mary Sue.
> 
> I feel like she's a lot more three-dimensional in this, though maybe I'm a tad biased. Exploring her relationships with other characters was a lot of fun too. I really loved doing that part in particular (even if it kept me up to 2 AM working on). With that said, I'm going to go to sleep, since I really shouldn't be awake at this hour. I hope you enjoyed! Next up will be Stella!
> 
> -Digital


	3. Character Profile: Stella

Name: Stella Evangeline Anastasia de la Luxinne

Age: 17

Gender: Female (she/her)

Birthday: August 18

Sexuality: Pansexual Polyamorous

Magic: Light

Astrological Sign: Mermaid

Status: Princess

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies, Royal Family of Solaria

Planet of Origin: Solaria

Hobbies: Fashion designing, shopping, swimming, doing makeup, sketching

Family: Radius Apollo de la Luxinne (Father), Luna Inana de la Luxinne (Mother)

Position in Team: Second-in-Command

Pixie: Amore, Pixie of Love

Likes: Sunny weather, being sarcastic, fashion, making friends, being outdoors

Dislikes: Rain, snow, separation, loneliness, the dark

Appearance: Stella stands at roughly 5’9”, though she looks taller most of the time due to her love of heels. She has tanned skin after spending her life on a warm, sunny planet. She has the curvy hourglass figure most magazine covers flaunt and shapely limbs to make her look like a model. Stella’s eyes are a brownish hazel color, and she has lengthy blonde hair with bangs over her forehead. She has defined facial features to go along with her conventionally attractive appearance. Her ears aren’t very pointed when compared to some of the other characters’, making her look a bit more human. Stella tends to wear cropped shirts to show off her figure, though she is self-conscious about the way her stomach looks, something she does her best to hide when she has a particularly bad day. Her clothing shows off a lot of skin whether it be a shirt or skirt due to the bright, sunny planet that she grew up on. Stella enjoys wearing heels for shoes to add a bit of extra height and make her seem more imposing, though she’s usually 5’11” at tallest with her heels since she thinks any taller of heels aren’t that practical. 

Personality: Stella, at least on the outside, comes off as a stereotypical popular girl. She seems superficial and boy-crazy, always going after the week’s most attractive guy her age. She’s openly obsessed with the way she looks and has a passion for fashion above all else. Stella can get sarcastic and defensive easily, almost to the point of being blunt or rude at times. Behind this mask, however, Stella is a much softer, more sensitive girl. She fears being treated as an outcast or being tossed aside since she’s always believed her worth is found in how valid others believe her to be. Years of bullying transformed her into a young woman who taught herself to fake confidence rather than actually feel it. She’s much smarter and nerdy than she would originally show, not wanting to be made fun of by others for her stranger interests. Stella’s passion for clothing design is the one thing that isn’t fake, as she’s always loved making clothing for herself since she sees it as a perfect outlet for her creativity that won’t lead to her being picked on. Stella suffers from dysmorphia, having been made fun of for her body in the past. She hates getting comments on her body since she was picked on for weighing more as a child. Her obsession with appearance is a defensive mechanism to keep from being made fun of again for her weight or other aspects of her appearance. She gets snarky and sarcastic quickly since she uses it to defend herself from those who might want to hurt her, which can cause her to get snippy at times. Stella opens up more to people who show legitimate interest in her as a person rather than just her future power or appearance, and she lets herself be vulnerable about her hidden insecurities around them.

Background: Stella was born into an unhappy marriage between her parents, Radius and Luna. Radius and Luna were set up in an arranged marriage when they were children, and while they were friends growing up, being forced to live together by the politicians of Solaria drove them apart. They fought often, and Stella grew apart from them after years of listening to them bicker. She ate out of stress to keep from thinking about how horrible her family’s dynamic was, causing her to become overweight. When she went to school after a particular summer of horrible overeating, Stella was bullied and picked on relentlessly. Stella suffered greatly for not being conventionally attractive between her needing glasses and weighing more than her classmates. She grew to suffer from dysmorphia as a result. She was also teased for her interests in stereotypically ‘nerdy’ or ‘masculine’ subjects such as sports or painting. Stella grew to resent both such subjects after years of their being the cause of her harassment. She got sick of all the bullying after years, not going to her parents about it since she knew it would cause an argument. She thought they had more important things to think about as well. To keep from getting hurt further, Stella forced herself to keep from eating for quite a while, causing her to become sickly and incredibly thin. She wound up in the hospital from her lack of food at one point when she was thirteen, and she told her parents about everything she had been suffering from. After this, Stella was told by Radius and Luna that she’s never going to not be worth their time and that she deserves to be happy regardless of what other people say. Stella’s unhealthy habits disappeared soon after this, and she got into the habit of telling herself that eating and being happy with herself is the least she can do for herself. While Stella is still seen as ultimately shallow, she isn’t openly mocked anymore, which as far as she is aware, is an improvement. She’s gotten better about loving herself since then as well, though she’s still not the best with expressing her feelings. Her parents announced their divorce the year before she started at Alfea, and while she’s been struggling to a life without both of her parents around all the time, she keeps in contact with them both since even if their marriage failed, they love Stella more than anything else in the world. She attended Alfea the year before the story starts but wound up leaving at semester after suffering from some mental health issues and struggles with her dorm mates. She returned the following year, gladly accepted by the school. 

Other: Stella enjoys eating sweets when she’s not enjoying healthier foods, and after she eats a lot of sweets, she’s often seen going for a jog. She usually thinks over things while out on a run, which she does earlier on in the morning when the sun is first rising. This is the earliest Stella ever wakes up, as she’s never been a night owl or morning bird, instead preferring to sleep through both of these phases. She hides her grades from most people to try and fit in out of fear of being made fun of. In truth, Stella gets some of the best grades at Alfea, not that she’d ever tell anyone such. She enjoys tennis, and even if she was teased for liking sports as a child, she’s been getting back into it recently with Aisha and Flora. She also enjoys watching some animated shows (some cartoons, some anime), a guilty pleasure she shares with Tecna.

Position in Team:   
Stella acts as the second-in-command for the group and Bloom’s right hand. Stella is more pessimistic than Bloom is most of the time due to being harassed as a child so frequently, but she and the others have learned to let loose and joke around more. Stella offers a unique viewpoint due to her jaded experiences of the past, and she’s often the one who takes over with keeping everyone in line when Bloom has other things to take care of, proving to be a capable leader in her own right.

Dynamics:

Bloom: Bloom and Stella have grown to be close friends since they grew up as outcasts. They hide their feelings to keep up a strong face for others, but they’ve learned to relax and be happy around one another. Both consistently encourage one another to pursue their dreams, always the other’s biggest cheerleader. Bloom and Stella enjoy talking about relationships a lot, having similar tastes in both boys and girls, making relationships the subject of many a late night discussion.

Flora: Flora was able to see through Stella’s mask nearly right away, and she decided to do everything in her power to help Stella to embrace her true self as soon as possible. Flora encouraged Stella to take up tennis again after she distanced herself from the sport as a team, and the two enjoy taking up matches together. Stella often vents out her frustrations as the two play. Flora and Stella often share their insecurities together when times get tough, leading to a quiet, unspoken bond between the two.

Musa: Musa and Stella are much more similar than either one of them would care to admit. They both get defensive easily and hide their pain behind a mask of confidence. While they were both lonely as kids, Stella’s was against her will while Musa embraced the silence. They’re both slowly working on getting over their past issues, even if the development is quieter than one would expect. Musa and Stella often share beta versions of songs and designs to get unbiased input.

Tecna: Stella and Tecna enjoy sharing guilty pleasures often. Stella’s interests from her childhood have only increased since she joined the Winx Club, and Tecna is the perfect person for Stella to indulge in stereotypically ‘nerdy’ habits with. They watch some animated shows late into the night, both of them predicting what will happen (though Tecna is right more often than not). Stella often makes fun of the characters’ fashion senses, something that makes Tecna laugh nearly nonstop.

Aisha: Aisha and Stella are both princesses who got into traditionally masculine subjects when they were growing up, and lucky for them, they have the same hidden passion: sports. Aisha is the only one of the girls who can rival Stella’s competitive spirit when they play sports (tennis being their favorite, something they often drag Flora into). They dance quite a bit together as well and have gained a reputation as the best dancers at Alfea, often indulging in couples-based dances at parties just to show off.

Roxy: By the time Roxy meets Stella, the latter has developed greatly and moved past her issues with bullying and dysmorphia. When Roxy struggles under the cruelty of some teenagers on Earth, Stella is the first one to go to her aid, helping Roxy with everything she has. Stella and Roxy have gained a mutual respect for one another through this, and while nobody knows exactly what they talk about late into the night, the general consensus is that it’s vulgar and violent alike.

Diaspro: Stella’s relationship with Diaspro is interesting to say the least. Stella first met Diaspro when the engagement between her and Sky was announced, and while Stella was upset at first, she mellowed her anger to not hate to Diaspro since what happened wasn't her fault. The two wound up getting closer due to their common interests in fashion and their past issues with hiding their true selves. They gossip together often and have spilled much drama to one another, though nobody is quite sure what. 

Sky: Stella met Sky when she was going to Alfea for the first time. She didn't talk to him much, but they kept in touch even after she left the school behind. She hung out with him and the rest of the boys often. Stella was angry with him for quite some time after hearing he was engaged to Diaspro, but she eventually relaxed her grudge, though it took some time. Stella is very protective of Bloom where Sky is concerned and gives him the ‘don't hurt her’ spiel often even if she knows he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. 

Brandon: Stella and Brandon hit it off immediately, becoming friends quickly. His friendly nature helped her to become more trusting, and she opened up to him much faster than she usually does with new people. He helped her through her insecurities easily, and they have a quiet, mutual understanding of one another. Stella doesn't mind his lack of royal status, caring more about who he is as a person and the fact that he respects her as an individual and not a pawn for power. 

Riven: Riven is Stella’s least favorite of the Specialists. She doesn't get along with him at all, finding him to be too rude for no reason. She can get equally as defensive, but she still makes it clear that she's trying to get better where he has made no such thing obvious. Even after Riven starts to get better and pull back on his jealousy and anger problems, Stella still doesn't talk to him much, not seeing a reason to. They don't argue as much as they once did when Stella first entered the picture, but their relationship could be better. 

Timmy: Timmy and Stella didn't talk much when they first met. Timmy was shy and awkward, and Stella didn't know how to approach him. After some time, Stella started making moves to improve her relationship with him by reaching out. Timmy showed Stella the glory of animation her first semester at Alfea, and they had movie nights often. Timmy and Stella don't tell anybody about this at first since Stella is still sheepish about it, but they share many secret glances as reference jokes to their fun nights. 

Helia: Helia and Stella have a surprisingly strong relationship. He saw her drawing out fashion sketches at one point, and the rest was history. He got her back into drawing, and they meet up from time to time to sketch. They also have the same interest in manga (a guilty pleasure of Stella’s) and exchange copies in between lengthy discussions about the stories. Stella also helps Helia to become closer to Flora, wanting the best for them both in her own little way. 

Nabu: Stella and Nabu mostly get along because of Aisha. Stella’s over the top behavior can get to be a bit much at times, but she tones it down around Nabu so as not to frustrate Aisha. Stella is overall playful with Nabu, always trying to help him out with his relationship with Aisha. Whether they're friends or more, Nabu is happy with it, and Stella supports him fully, though this doesn't mean she'll tone down her joking. They sometimes have trolling competitions, just as a way of messing with each other with no malicious intent. 

Radius: Radius and Stella were distant during her childhood. Since Radius had the responsibilities of a king combined with the issues of his marriage, there wasn't much time for Stella at first. When she showed signs of struggling with such, Radius did his best to become closer to her, and they've bonded as a result. Radius thinks of Stella as the light of his life, and he’d do anything for her. Especially after the divorce, they're closer than ever before. 

Luna: Even with the divorce, Luna and Stella have remained close. Luna saw how much Stella was suffering and did as much as she could to make Stella’s life easier despite the divorce. Luna has been helping Stella through her past issues with dysmorphia by reassuring her as much as possible that she deserves better than what other people have told her before. Luna and Stella call each other each week and talk all about their lives, even if they don't see each other in person as often. 

Amore: While Amore’s power is over love, her magic isn't exclusively based around romance. Amore became so attached to Stella since she could tell the fairy needed somebody to return the love she gave to do many, and Amore was happy to oblige. Amore and Stella love each other quite a bit, putting other pixie bonds to shame. They both tend to put forth a lot more than they get back, but they're always there to pick reach other back up when something goes wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I liked my Bloom rewrite version, but I think I like Stella even more. Stella was always my least favorite of the girls as a kid (with Bloom just behind her), but my opinions have changed quite a bit on her since starting this. I decided to use some darker ideas for Stella, and I think they worked. Also, I changed how she got away from Alfea after her first chunk of time there. Since this version of Stella is less of a delinquent than she once was (though not by much), and I figured that wouldn't fit with her characterization, I decided to go with something else.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	4. Character Profile: Flora

Name: Flora Thalia Calanthe

Age: 16

Gender: Female (she/her)

Birthday: March 1

Sexuality: Bisexual Polyamorous

Magic: Nature

Astrological Sign: Dryad

Status: Commoner

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies

Planet of Origin: Linphea

Hobbies: Cooking, meditating, gardening, alchemy, singing

Family: Primrose Nari Calanthe (Mother), Oliviero Pan Saule (Father), Hyacinth Opal Calanthe (Stepmother), Miele Rosalina Calanthe (Stepsister)

Position in Team: Mediator

Pixie: Chatta, Pixie of Conversation

Likes: Quiet, the outdoors, humming, plants, peace

Dislikes: Loud noises, fire, being cooped up inside, the dark, conflict

Appearance: Flora stands at 5’5”, being one of the shorter girls in the group. She’s on the heavier side where weight is concerned though she eats only plants, and Flora’s weight is mostly because of the way most Linphean people are naturally. She has dark tanned skin, making her appear Latina despite not being from Earth. Her eyes are a bright green color, a typical trait for plant and nature-based magic users. Flora’s hair is a light brown color, reaching her upper thighs, and has a slight curl to it. Flora’s ears, toes, and fingers are tipped with a green tin, a regular trait of Linphea. She wears open-toed shoes, enjoying the feeling of grass on her feet when outdoors. She likes wearing cropped shirts, not caring much for what others say regarding her weight or the tops not fitting her body type. Flora prefers wearing skirts over shorts or pants, and she shows off her skin gladly. Her ears are pointed slightly, though they are mostly covered by her hair. She wears flowers in her hair often, using her magic to keep the flowers alive regardless of if they’re planted or not. Flora’s features are fair, and she often bears a smile.

Personality: Flora is a natural introvert, never the type to open up to others early on. She struggled to make friends as a child due to her shyness, and she fears losing people like she lost her father as a little girl. She still has not gotten over her fear and doesn’t know how to reach out to others, terrified that they’ll leave her behind. Flora can reach out to others though, and when she does, she makes a wonderful connection that lasts forever. She cares greatly about her friends, putting them above herself more often than not. Flora has a habit of wearing herself out to make sure others are alright, which has caused her to collapse of exhaustion in the past. She is sensitive to other’s pain and has more empathy than she knows what to do with. Flora acts as a shoulder to lean on for others who need it, always listening to their problems and offering input if they say they need it. She’s great at giving advice, and she’s strong with diplomacy and working out problems between two people. Flora is caring and compassionate, hating violence against everyone, though she can be fired up enough to battle if she thinks people are in danger. Flora cries often out of fear other people will be hurt, but she hides such to keep others from worrying, making bottling emotions a horrible habit of hers. She has a strong sense of justice and wants to protect others to the best of her ability to keep people from being hurt. She prefers pacifism but understands that violence is necessary sometimes to protect the greater people and hates evil above all else, vowing to stop them to keep others safe. She struggles with inferiority, finding that nothing makes her special since she’s ‘just’ a regular fairy of nature with nothing to make her stick out. She feels horrible around people of a higher station, not thinking she’s worthy of their presence. While Flora is able to reassure others this isn’t true when they think they’re inferior, she has issues with taking her own advice and feels like she isn’t as good as her friends due to her lack of status.

Background: Flora was born to Primrose Nari Calanthe and Oliviero Pan Saule, two commoners from Linphea who lived together in a small village on the outside of the capital. The two never wed but were still happy living together. Flora lived with her mother and father for years, but her father was killed in an attack when Flora was seven years old. Their village was raided by dark wizards, and Oliviero was killed trying to protect his girlfriend and daughter. The town was set on fire by black magic, and it was impossible to put out due to the lack of proper resources in the area. The enemies were convinced there was something strong resting in the village, some ancient power that they wanted, and they attacked to try and get it. Flora and Primrose were trapped behind the flames of a building’s walls, and Oliviero rescued them by some miracle. However, while he was ushering them away from the town, he was hit in the back by fire magic and died instantly. The loud noise caused by the blow combined with the burning of the town caused Flora to develop a fear of both loud noises and fire. The wizards were fought off by fairies, though it was too late to save all the lives lost in the incident. Flora vowed to become a fighter one day so that she could prevent future tragedies like that from taking place. After her father’s funeral (which took place in his hometown), Flora and Primrose moved away from most civilization, looking to settle away from potential attacking points. Once there, Primrose settled down with her childhood friend, Hyacinth, and the latter’s daughter, Miele. Miele’s father had run off after she was born, leaving Hyacinth alone to take care of her daughter. After many years of bonding, Primrose and Hyacinth married when Flora was twelve and Miele was eight. Flora and Miele bonded greatly over the course of their time together. Flora followed in the footsteps of the other people in her family, namely her mother and stepmother, and she found her attraction for women, greatly preferring them to men. She had a few girlfriends here and there, but she parted with them all on good terms. When Flora turned sixteen, she set out for Alfea, using her incredible grades to gain a scholarship. She set out with hopes of becoming a fairy able to defeat evil wizards like the type that had killed her father when she was young. She struggles with trauma as a result of seeing her father die, and since the smoke was so heavy at the time of the fire, Flora has breathing issues when smoke is in the air, even years after everything happened.

Other: Flora enjoys playing tennis with Stella and Aisha when she gets the chance. She has a nasty habit of staying up late when she gets stressed, and when frightened, she gets horrible stomach aches and is prone to sickness. Flora is a talented potion maker, always able to make anything somebody else may desire, whether it’s for healing purposes or otherwise. She has a strong singing voice, but she hates being listened to since it ramps up her anxiety horribly. Flora tells her sister about everything, as they got along perfectly from the start despite the age difference. Miele wants to follow in Flora’s footsteps, and the latter supports her all the way. Flora can speak to plants easily, and she understands what they’re saying when nobody else does. She often seems like she’s talking to herself, and sometimes, she is, but she covers it up saying she’s talking to the plants around her.

Position in Team:

Flora is a neutral party in most arguments, not taking a side to keep people from fighting over the subject at hand. She encourages diplomacy and often acts as a middle ground to help people talk out their issues. She doesn’t do such quite as often where evil people are concerned, but her neutrality and relaxed outlook help her to keep the group together. Flora plays the core role of pacifist as well, keeping others calm and solving problems without violence where possible.

Dynamics:

Bloom: Flora can easily see through the mask Bloom puts up regarding her confidence, and she encourages Bloom to show her feelings instead of hiding them. Bloom returns the favor, helping Flora to admit that she has issues. Bloom also reassures Flora often that her issues with inferiority are unfounded. They talk out their problems often, coming to realistic solutions instead of resorting to anger and violence. Bloom is at her calmest when around Flora, and Flora is happy to relax her so.

Stella: Stella and Flora enjoy spending time together on the tennis court as a way of letting out their frustration. Stella is just now getting back into it after spending years avoiding the sport, but Flora is used to it after spending years playing around with Miele. Flora and Stella know each other well thanks to the information that has come out while they’re playing together on the court, and they don’t bother hiding anything from each other since they know one another so well.

Musa: Musa, being one of the most extroverted people Flora knows, has been trying to drag the latter out of her shell. Musa found out that Flora is great at playing guitar and has been coaching her at it ever since, though Flora only played casually before meeting Musa. Flora’s best side is brought up around Musa, who is teaching her to get her feelings out in healthy ways instead of bottling them up. Flora writes songs for Musa from time to time about her issues, and they perform them together (not that Flora would ever go onstage with her horrible stage fright).

Tecna: Upon meeting Tecna, Flora didn’t know quite how to treat her. She knew the girl was distant, but she didn’t know how to approach her. In the end, Flora threw caution to the wind and tried talking to Tecna where possible, and while their conversations didn’t go anywhere at first, the two slowly started opening up to one another. Flora and Tecna have always been interested in girls, and even if Tecna isn’t great at expressing her feelings, Flora still chats with her about women often.

Aisha: Aisha was one of the first people to really help Flora let go. Aisha helps Flora through her issues with inferiority, and Flora returns the gesture by helping Aisha, reassuring that she’s not alone despite her history of loneliness. Aisha and Flora sometimes engage in sporty activities together, and they’ve learned to show the other how they feel without words. Even if they’re polar opposites, they get along perfectly and can understand what the other is thinking through a simple gaze.

Roxy: Flora has the closest powers to Roxy, and the two bond greatly over their affinity for wild magic. Flora and Roxy enjoy meditating together and have many quiet afternoons set aside for relaxing and trying out yoga. Flora loves spending time with the animals Roxy cares for, often talking to them like she speaks to her plants. Roxy thinks of Flora as a big sister in a way, looking up to her greatly and wanting to impress her. Flora, in turn, is overly protective of Roxy.

Diaspro: Diaspro and Flora never really got the chance to interact much. When the other girls were angry with Diaspro for her engagement with Sky, Flora was the first one to point out that what happened wasn’t Diaspro’s fault at all. Flora was the first of the girls to accept Diaspro into the group, reaching out to her as soon as Diaspro wanted to join the party. Diaspro is eternally thankful to Flora for being a kind face when she was previously treated as garbage by others.

Sky: Flora, while not usually one to hold a grudge, did not get along with Sky at all after the truth regarding his engagement came out. She didn’t like him for leading Bloom along despite not having the ability to commit. However, Flora still couldn’t bring herself to hate him forever, and she mellowed out after some time, growing to forgive him despite her personal reservations. Once she believed he had proven himself, Flora forgave him, though she still isn’t close to Sky.

Brandon: Flora’s favorite genre of book has always been romance, and she thinks Brandon seems to be right out of one of the books she’s read. She loves Stella and Brandon as a couple, often coordinating with him to set up grand surprises for Stella. Flora and Brandon have bonded over their love of flowers (though Brandon’s is much quieter than Flora’s outward affection), and they enjoy gardening every once in a while when Brandon can find time away from Red Fountain.

Riven: Riven and Flora don’t get along very well, mostly due to Riven’s harsh attitude. Riven has a habit of getting snippy, and while Flora doesn’t ever argue with him, her attempts to mediate arguments involving Riven can upset him at times. Some of Riven’s remarks have gone a bit too far and upset Flora deeply, but she doesn’t ever say such to him directly. She overall tries not to talk to Riven when she doesn’t have to, not wanting to get involved in another fight.

Timmy: Timmy and Flora have common ground as the mediators of their respective groups, Timmy acting as the calm one among the Specialists with Flora taking up that place in the Winx. They’re the most relaxed when it comes to potential fights and tend to be the most trusting. Timmy and Flora don’t hang out often, but they do every once in a while when they want to be in the same room as someone without the requirement of talking to them. They can be quietly friends around each other.

Helia: Flora and Helia are similar with their pacifistic ways, love of books, hobby of drawing, fondness for gardening, and more. They fit together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle and get along perfectly, rarely, if ever, arguing. Helia and Flora are two peas in a pod, and while they have no plans of getting into a relationship, they do love each other as friends. Flora and Helia set aside time often to talk about their poetry in between planting flowers in the Alfea gardens.

Nabu: Flora was one of the first person to trust Nabu after he entered the girls’ lives. Despite his odd behavior, Flora believed that he had good intentions and was willing to reach out to him due to her trusting nature. Nabu appreciated the gesture and grew to be friends with the relaxed Flora after a while. The two bonded over their caring about Aisha as a good friend, though they also have common ground in poetry, which is one of Nabu’s guilty pleasures he tries desperately to hide.

Primrose: Flora and Primrose are particularly close after spending years alone with one another. After Oliviero died, Primrose grew to take over the primary parental role in Flora’s life, and her daughter accepted such with open arms. They’re both open with their emotions, not hiding anything from one another. Primrose holds nothing but pride and joy for her daughter and would do anything for her happiness, glad as can be that Flora got into her dream school of Alfea.

Oliviero: Oliviero and Flora were close when the latter was young. Oliviero treated Flora like the light of his life, and Flora was proud he was her father. He held a playful relationship with Flora, teaching her countless games and making up many others while she was a child. Oliviero’s death shattered Flora’s spirit, hurting her more than anyone could have imagined. She visits his grave at least once every year, leaving him flowers as a mark of how much she still loves him.

Hyacinth: While Hyacinth was not around while Flora was growing up, she still treats Flora like her daughter by blood. Flora accepted Hyacinth without any issues, welcoming her with open arms and a wide smile. Hyacinth grew to be protective of Flora nearly immediately, doing everything in her power to keep her safe. While Hyacinth isn’t as open with her emotions as Primrose or Flora, her care for her stepdaughter is still clear as can be through her actions.

Miele: Miele adores Flora, and the reverse is true as well. They grew up close despite not being around each other in their youngest years. Miele looks up to Flora as a perfect role model, and Flora has taught Miele everything she knows. They love gardening together, and they indulge in singing miniature concerts for one another when Flora visits home, making Miele the only person Flora ever sings in front of. They have their own secret language made up of mostly eye contact, able to read each other with a simple glance.

Chatta: Chatta, as Flora’s pixie partner, has always been her opposite. While Flora is shy and introverted, Chatta is loud and extroverted, doing her best to drag Flora out of her shell to talk to other people after years spent away from most human interaction. Flora, while not happy with such at first, grew to like Chatta’s upbeat and optimistic behavior. She got Flora to start talking about her feelings more openly, and the two talk about their problems often despite their differing behaviors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my Flora profile. I'm sure you're wondering where the parents she has in canon went. Answer? I didn't like them. I found them bland. Flora is the first one to undergo major background changes (though Tecna also falls into this category), mostly because I don't like her canon parents. I also threw in a Tragic Backstory(TM) for some extra spice since there has to be some motivation behind her character. Again, I also did this for Tecna to add some flavor. I think this one turned out amazingly.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	5. Character Profile: Musa

Name: Musa Xinyi Qiang

Age: 16

Gender: Female (she/her)

Birthday: May 30

Sexuality: Pansexual Polyamorous

Magic: Music

Astrological Sign: Elf

Status: Commoner 

Occupation: Student 

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies

Planet of Origin: Melody 

Hobbies: Singing, composing music, writing, dancing, playing instruments

Family: Matlin Aimi Qiang (Mother), Bao Kai Qiang (Father) 

Position in Team: Implementer

Pixie: Tune, Pixie of Manners

Likes: Music, being sarcastic, alone time, warm weather, noise

Dislikes: Silence, pushy people, crashing sounds, sickness, the cold 

Appearance: Musa is the shortest of the girls, standing at 5’0” even. She has black hair with blue tints to it, a regular trait on Melody. She has dark grayish purple eyes. Her eyes are narrower than the other girls’ due to her heritage, showing that she is distinctly Melodian. When she first meets the girls, her hair is rather short, tied into two ponytails on either side of her head. Over time, she grows her hair out to keep it in twin buns before finally getting hair extensions that have her hair reaching her hips. With her hair extensions, her hair is just as long as the other girls’, but she continues to keep it in twin ponytails. Musa doesn’t get much taller despite her hair drastically changing in length. She often wears headphones over her ears or around her neck, and they connect wirelessly to her phone to play music whenever she wishes it to. Musa wears loose clothing, finding it to be the most comfortable. She doesn’t put much emphasis on appearance, instead just putting on whatever she’s in the mood to wear. Most of the time, this consists of loose jeans with a cropped shirt (she prefers sleeveless or short-sleeves) with a pair of headphones and loose, worn-out sneakers.

Personality: Musa is a free spirit, not caring much of what other people think. She’s relaxed and rarely gets upset, believing other people should be allowed to do as they please. Musa is a bit of a tomboy, expressing traditionally masculine interests, not that she gives much attention to such. She instead focuses on the fact that she enjoys it as opposed to what boys and girls should and shouldn’t be allowed to enjoy. She acts like she doesn’t care because she cares too much and struggles greatly with being judged by others since she’s much more sensitive than she lets on. Musa hides her pain behind a tough front, acting like it doesn’t exist. She bottles up her feelings, refusing to talk about her problems with anyone unless they force it out of her. Musa can easily grow confrontational when forced to talk about subjects she isn’t comfortable with. The source of her emotional issues is her mother’s death, which traumatized her from a young age. She’s a bit of a lone wolf, enjoying her alone time more than most others not only among the Winx, but among all the fairies of Alfea. Musa is an amazing musician, able to express her emotions through wordless music better than most famous composers, but she doesn’t know how to share her music with others. After years of being forced to suppress her interests, she doesn’t know who she can trust with her secret love of songs. Musa struggles, however, to show how she feels through words. She’s a strong poet and uses her poetry in her music to express her emotions, but serious conversation about her feelings isn’t a hobby of hers. Musa hides behind a front of being nonchalant and uncaring to detach herself from others. While she does want to reach out to others, she struggles with such out of fear that people will die and leave her as her mother did. Overall, Musa is a confident, tomboyish girl who wants to reach out to others and express herself but holds back out of fear she’ll lose those she holds dear.

Background: Musa was born on Melody to a renowned opera singer and a struggling composer (Matlin and Bao respectively). The family lived in poverty as Matlin’s career kicked off with Bao as her songwriter. Musa showed signs of being a prodigy in music from a young age, and she followed in her parents’ footsteps as soon as she was able to. Musa learned how to sing from Matlin, who also taught her how to play the flute and harp when she was young. Bao wrote songs for them all to perform. Bao performed with Matlin every once in a while onstage doing the music he wrote about their love alongside her. Musa longed to join them onstage one day, doing everything she could to earn their approval to perform with them. Matlin’s career began to decline after a while, and she fell ill due to an unknown disease that turned her magic against her. Matlin’s condition got worse quickly, and her powers turned on her, leaving her sick and unable to stand for much longer than a few minutes. Bao and Musa were forced to spend all their money on medication to keep Matlin alive. Research was being done to cure her and others impacted by this sickness, and a cure was eventually found. The medication was expensive, but Bao spent all his money to purchase it. Unfortunately, the medicine didn’t work as well as anticipated, and it wound up speeding Matlin’s downward spiral, killing her suddenly and tragically. Now bankrupt and without their main source of income, Musa and Bao were forced into poverty. Bao grew to hate music, not able to stand the career that hadn’t made enough money to fuel funding that could have actually saved her. He resented magic as well since Matlin’s magic turning against her caused her sickness to begin with. Musa and Bao grew apart from then out. Musa was nine when Matlin died, and she didn’t talk to him much over the course of the following seven years. The two isolated themselves in their grief, their relationship strained in their refusal to talk out their emotions. Musa got a scholarship to Alfea between her secret studies of music that impressed scouts from the school. Her studies of magic didn’t hurt her, giving her the final push she needed to get in. Bao wasn’t happy with Musa’s decisions to follow music and magic, and they got into a horrible argument just before Musa left for Alfea. As of the first season, the two have not worked out their issues, leaving Musa with a lot of pent-up anger towards him throughout her time at Alfea.

Other: Musa is a prodigy in music, being able to pick up a musical instrument and learn how to play it within a matter of days. She replays songs she performed with her mother as a child often, doing it as a way of coping with her negative emotions. Her favorite instrument is the flute, though she enjoys playing on the harp as well. Musa and Tecna grew especially close after traveling to Alfea since they’re both quieter characters who slowly grew to open up to one another despite their fear of connection. The two sit in silence in their room together often, doing separate things but still reassuring the other that she isn’t alone. When she gets a crush, she tends to let it take over her, easily becoming distracted since she wants the other person to know she cares but doesn’t know how to express it.

Position in Team:

Musa is the one who gets things done out of the group. Instead of sitting on her heels and waiting for something to happen, she goes out of her way to take care of business. She doesn’t let prior reservations get in the way of her accomplishments, and she’s the fastest to do things since she doesn’t hesitate on them. As the most productive one in the group, she tends to lead the charge into battle when the others aren’t sure if jumping in would be the right idea.

Dynamics:

Bloom: Musa and Bloom tend to bury their feelings quite a bit, hiding behind an air of confidence to keep from letting on how deep their emotional issues are. They keep secrets sometimes not because they don’t trust others, but because they don’t know how to express themselves properly. Musa and Bloom have a lot of inside jokes from late-night sessions where they scream and punch pillows out of frustration. Musa has also recently started teaching Bloom how to play guitar.

Stella: While Stella and Musa are opposites, they still mesh rather well. They tend to hide their feelings, bottling everything up since they don’t want to face their problems. While they clash every once in a while due to both being standoff-ish at times with a snarky attitude, they do love each other deep down. Their contrasting perspectives allow them to help see another point of view when they’re blinded by other things, making their friendship mutually beneficial.

Flora: Musa is the extrovert to Flora’s introvert. While Flora tends to hide away from most people because she doesn’t know how to talk to them, Musa fears losing them. They can bond over losing a parent from a young age, and they help each other out of their shells. Musa helps Flora to become more confident in herself (even if she struggles to take her own advice), and Flora helps Musa to open up about how she feels despite hiding it from most of the world at large.

Tecna: Tecna and Musa both enjoy having time to themselves, allowing them to come together over such. While they’re radically different, they do have common ground after spending years without any people to talk to. They get along well and go to each other first when any issues come up regardless of if they’re the best ones to approach. Tecna and Musa can respect one another’s silent moments since they enjoy the quiet, and they can communicate without needing to say a word.

Aisha: Aisha and Musa share the past of an oppressive upbringing from their parents. While Aisha was forced to be a perfect princess, Musa was pulled from her passions by her father’s wishes. They mesh well, both being performers by nature. Musa sings while Aisha performs if they ever wish to take to the stage. They bond over years of loneliness as well, able to connect with one another seamlessly. They spend countless hours working on new routines together to express themselves.

Roxy: Musa and Roxy have a similar sense of style as far as clothing is concerned. They both tend to act like they don’t care what others think as well despite caring a lot more than they initially let on. Roxy and Musa are both rebellious and grew up with single fathers too, though Roxy’s relationship with her father was much stronger than Musa’s was with Bao. Musa acts as a source of emotional support for Roxy when she needs it most. They enjoy the same music too and listen to songs from Earth and Melody together often.

Diaspro: Musa and Diaspro act as if the outside world doesn’t affect them, though Diaspro does it as a way of hiding what she believes to be weakness. Musa is happy to reach out to her and tell her that showing positive emotion isn’t a sign of weakness. While Diaspro is resistant to such efforts at first, she grows to enjoy it after a while. Musa helps Diaspro to kick back and find happiness outside of royal life as well, which Diaspro is immensely thankful for after years of hiding her true self.

Sky: Sky and Musa were overall neutral for most of the latter’s first year at Alfea. After a while, Musa grew to resent Sky for his involvement in the arranged marriage that hurt Bloom so much. It took Musa a long time to get over it, not wanting to let up her anger due to her bad habit of keeping grudges. It wasn’t until Bloom stepped in that Musa backed down on her hate of Sky, and even so, the two don’t talk much since they simply don’t have much in common aside from a friend group.

Brandon: Musa and Brandon have no interest in one another romantically, but they’re both the types to casually, platonically flirt with others. In both of these cases, it’s little more than a joke, but they do get competitive at times for how many times they can use pickup lines on their friends. This has become a running gag among the group as a whole. Musa has been most successful up to this point, leaving Brandon to act in mock jealousy when the subject comes up.

Riven: Musa and Riven share a competitive streak, not that it would ever lead to romance. They snark off at each other since Riven is the only one of the Specialists who can stand up to Musa’s sarcastic behavior. Riven tends to get protective of her because she has treated him with basic respect in the past. Despite this, Musa has no tolerance for his behavior and will always tell him when he’s getting angry. Riven is doing his best to improve with her help but understands it isn’t all on her.

Timmy: Out of all the Specialists, Musa gets along best with Timmy. He’s quiet and awkward, but he can be trusted with anything Musa needs to tell him. She grew to be protective of him after a while, not wanting the sensitive young man to be exposed to the horrors of the world. Timmy doesn’t seem to realize Musa’s protection due to his struggles with understanding others, but he appreciates the company she provides when hanging around with the Specialists.

Helia: Helia and Musa are radically different in personality with Helia being a pacifist who hates violence and hesitates often while Musa never lets her inaction get the better of her, knowing violence is sometimes necessary. However, they bond over their love of poetry. Every once in a while, Helia gives one of his poems to Musa to use in one of her songs. Sometimes, they splice their words together into a new poem, expressing their feelings without needing to talk about them away from the poetry.

Nabu: Nabu is the only one of the Specialists that can match Musa’s level of caring so little about what other people think about her. She and Nabu share a quiet, mutual respect regarding their similar attitudes, even if they don’t talk much. Nabu is kind to Musa regardless and offers to be there for her no matter what happens, and Musa offers the same to him. They bond over their care of Aisha, not having the chance to talk about much else due to how little they see each other.

Matlin: Matlin was the person Musa looked up to most while she was still alive. Even after her death, Musa longs to be with Matlin above all else, wanting to be with her more than anything. Matlin found Musa to be the light of her life while she was still alive, treating Musa as her pride and joy. Even years after Matlin was buried, Musa still performs her music as a way of feeling more connected to her. When singing Matlin’s songs, Musa believes her mother is watching her from beyond the grave.

Bao: Bao and Musa’s relationship was strained, to say the least. After Matlin’s death, they grew apart quickly. Musa followed her heart even if it led her away from the path Bao had set out for her from the start. They patched up their relationship while she was in her second year at Alfea, coming to a mutual disagreement about how they’re going to go on about their lives. Now that they’ve fixed their communication issues, they’re close, but it took a while for them to fully repair their broken relationship.

Tune: Musa and Tune are as opposite as can be. While Musa is carefree and lets loose often, Tune is organized and sticks to routine above all else. Even if they’re different, neither one of them tries to change the other. They know that they’ve got differing views on the world, but they don’t use it against one another at all. Instead, they bond over their different thoughts on things. They come together to celebrate music with Tune showing her happiest side while singing with Musa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's Musa.
> 
> There's one major difference here for sure: no more Riven x Musa. I'm sorry to those who like that ship, but I've never been a fan of it. If anything, I feel like Riven and Musa should remain friends unless Riven can get his act together. Riven's writing is a different beast entirely, but I feel like he has some major issues. If the show didn't keep going back in time every five seconds, maybe I wouldn't feel the need to change this. If Winx allowed Riven to work out his issues without going back to his childish behavior constantly and let him have a character arc, this would be different. 
> 
> Also, I changed Ho-Boe's name. It's Bao now. Ho-Boe might be the worst name in Winx Club (and this is coming from a series with Tecna's parents' names). 
> 
> Well, now that I've been sufficiently controversial, it's time for me to go to sleep since it's 11:00 PM. Goodnight, everyone! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	6. Character Profile: Tecna

Name: Titania “Tecna” Petra Aster 

Age: 16

Gender: Nonbinary (she/her, they/them)

Birthday: December 16

Sexuality: Pansexual Polyamorous 

Magic: Technology

Astrological Sign: Triton 

Status: Commoner 

Occupation: Student 

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies 

Planet of Origin: Zenith 

Hobbies: Upgrading electronics, building technology, playing video games, coding, reading

Family: Medea Edith Aster (Mother), Preston William Aster (Father)

Position in Team: Tactician 

Pixie: Digit, Pixie of Data

Likes: Technology, being alone, cold weather, strategizing, inventing 

Dislikes: Crowds, her father, heat, being awkward, meeting new people

Appearance: Tecna is the tallest out of the Winx girls, standing at an impressive 6’4”. This also has her being taller than the Specialists due to her large quantities of Zenithian blood. She has pink hair, another trait from Zenith, cut in a pixie hairstyle close to her face with her hair covering one of her eyes. She has turquoise eyes leaning on the blue side of the spectrum. Tecna is lanky and skinny, appearing to be mostly skin and bones at a first glance. She lacks physical attacking strength due to her minimal amounts of muscle. Her posture is nearly perfect, but since she is so tall, she rarely makes eye contact with anyone. Tecna tends to wear more modest clothing due to growing up on one of the coldest planets in the Magical Dimension, hiding most of her skin under loose t-shirts and hoodies with long pants. Her skin is incredibly pale since she grew up without much sunshine and rarely went outside when it was light out. Her favorite colors to wear are on the cooler spectrum such as green, blue, purple, and turquoise. Tecna has pointed ears and a lower body temperature than usual, making her feel like ice to the touch.

Personality: Tecna is emotionally distant, to say the least. She doesn’t talk much with other people on matters of the heart, making her struggle to portray how she is feeling. When it comes to technological data, on the other hand, Tecna is natural at communicating. She seems to show off how smart she is without even intending to, seamlessly portraying all that she knows. She can figure most things out at a first glance, and if they do challenge her, it won’t take long for her to find the truth. Tecna doesn’t talk to many people unless they approach her first, having been taught as a child not to speak unless someone speaks to her first. She doesn’t know what emotions are meant to feel like after not being shown much affection growing up. When people show love towards her, she tends to respond with confusion and numbness, unsure of how to respond to such. Tecna holds confidence in herself simply because it hasn’t ever been challenged. Growing up, Tecna was told more of how to be rather than being allowed to develop on her own, making her come off as a robotic conglomerate of everything an upper-class family would want an heir to be like. However, she does want to connect with others after years of being alone without any children her own age to be friends with. Upon getting closer to other people who treat her with kindness, she tends to throw herself in danger if need be to ensure that they are protected. She loves her friends immensely, even if she isn’t sure how to display it. She’s an introvert by nature, preferring her time alone to being with many other people. She loves to learn more and researches new subjects often. Tecna is patient, calm, and smart while also being unsure of how to interact with others. 

Background: Tecna was born to Medea Edith Aster and Preston William Aster, an upper-class couple on Zenith. Preston led an important company producing technology with heavy ties to the leaders of the planet, making him partially a politician and partially a businessman. Medea was born to another important family in the business world and was pushed to marry Preston for the sake of increasing the power of her bloodline. Together, the two had a single child, who they named Titania. Preston had been looking forward to a son to pass the business onto, so when he wound up having a daughter, he grew angry. Medea was found to be infertile soon after giving birth to Titania, and Preston started to ignore them both to focus on his business. Titania attempted to reach out to him to the best of her ability, but he ignored all of her attempts to reach out due to his anger and disappointment, claiming he wasn’t able to reach out due to his focus on the business. Medea did her best to raise Titania, but she was often arguing with Preston while he was home and grew numb to the world, meaning she was a lackluster mother at best, even if she wasn’t openly horrible to her daughter. Medea did care, but she struggled showing it due to years of being manipulated causing her to grow distant from her emotions. Upon realizing Preston wanted a son instead of Titania, she attempted to adapt into a more masculine young girl with hopes of gaining his approval. Even so, Preston continued to ignore her, and the lack of care started to have a negative impact on her. Now, Titania was roughly ten. Throughout her childhood, she was tutored by many specialized teachers before going to a private school paid for by Preston, seemingly to get her to stop pestering him. Once she started going to school, Titania began to go by Tecna as a way of distancing herself from her father. Regardless of who was teaching her, Tecna excelled, showing herself to be a prodigy in her own right. Even with her success, Preston didn’t support her at all, leaving Medea as Tecna’s only supporter. Tecna started inventing things at around this time, finding a particular interest in technology. She also found herself to be a fairy, something surprising given that Preston and Medea both had minimal magic and couldn’t fight at all. After doing some research, Tecna decided that she wanted to go to Alfea, and she wound up getting a scholarship there based on academics alone since her father refused to support paying her way there despite having more than enough money to pay for Tecna’s tuition. Just before setting off, Tecna bid Medea goodbye, meeting with Preston one last time before leaving for Alfea. The two got into an argument about Preston’s lack of involvement in the sixteen years of his daughter’s life with Tecna saying that she never had his support growing up while countless others her age did have a father to lean on. Preston shrugged her off saying that he was too busy to involve himself in such trivial matters. Tecna snapped at him that he was selfish and would have been in her life if she had been born in a way that would have been optimal for him. She called him neglectful for ignoring her nearly all her life and manipulative for the way he treats Medea. Preston told her that she would never be able to understand his place in the world and the pressure that it brought, and Tecna vowed that she comprehended a lot more than he knew, not that he would realize it due to his absence. She internally decided to make a good life for herself as a way of getting back at his neglectful behavior before leaving for Alfea. Tecna held no guilt over the argument with her father since he never cared for her to begin with, allowing her to set out with a clear conscience and a wish to make a better future. 

Other: Tecna enjoys writing in her free time. After reading for many years as a child to escape her real life, she grew to hold a deep fondness for fiction regardless of the genre. She started writing when she turned roughly thirteen and has been ever since, but she doesn’t share her stories with anyone. There are some theories that she publishes her works online under an alias, but no evidence has ever been found of such due to her innate ability to hide things easily. Tecna has a fear of emotion, burying her thoughts in logic to keep from being swept up by feelings. As a child, she didn’t see much out of her mother, and she was only the subject of two primary emotions: disappointment from her father and pride from unnamed people who only wanted her for her prodigious mind. Since the disappointment was negative and the pride was empty, Tecna grew to be partially afraid of how people would feel towards her since it wasn’t ever genuine and positive. She doesn’t like to be excessively praised at first since it comes off as empty and manipulative since so many people only wanted her for her mind in the past. After a while, she learns about sarcasm and humor, and she takes full advantage of it at all times.

Position in Team:

Tecna is an impeccable tactician, enjoying playing strategy-based video games in her free time. She can use logic to find her way out of most situations, and her mind works quickly enough for her to find solutions in a timely manner. Tecna excels at using the environment to her advantage and can devise a strategy using the area around her quickly. She often gives the group orders in battle due to her position as the strategist even if she doesn’t hold an optimal demeanor to be a leader.

Dynamics:

Bloom: Bloom is a naturally patient person, and the two are polar opposites in the matter of emotional versus logical. The two are learning from one another slowly, with Bloom showing Tecna that emotion isn’t something to be feared and Tecna teaching Bloom how to think with her head in crucial moments. Even if they’re opposites, they value one another’s opinions greatly and listen to what the other has to say both in and out of battle, helping each other to expand their worldviews. 

Stella: Stella and Tecna spend a lot more time together than one would expect. They enjoy guilty pleasures together such as watching cartoons and reading mangas, discussing such often. Stella is happy to help Tecna with opening up to people more due to her extroverted nature, allowing them to mesh easily in an odd way. Stella gladly drags Tecna into talking with people, though Stella is careful about making Tecna overly uncomfortable while still taking her out of her comfort zone slowly.

Flora: Flora and Tecna are the two quietest girls in the group, and they enjoy quiet time together often. Flora approached Tecna first with hopes of pulling her out of her shell to talk with people a bit more often. Tecna was unsure of how to respond at first, but she slowly started to open up to Flora, realizing that perhaps emotion isn’t quite as bad as she was led to believe. Flora is the best at guiding Tecna through her steadily-developing emotions and is constantly patient with her.

Musa: Musa and Tecna are roommates at Alfea, and they get along perfectly. They understand the need to be quiet and are comfortable with enjoying silence around one another. Both of them have issues with their fathers and get along because of this. They never get into arguments either, understanding one another without even needing to speak. While both are quiet, they communicate well through body language, picking up on the other’s odd habits near instantly.

Aisha: Since Aisha was so physically apt and put a lot of focus on self-expression, Tecna didn’t know how to respond to Aisha’s joining the group, being the complete opposite. After a while though, the two did try to spend more time together, learning about different ways of expressing themselves (through actions from Aisha and words from Tecna) in the process. Aisha and Tecna are slowly working their way to showing their feelings openly after years of repression as well, being similar and treating each other with immense respect in that regard.

Roxy: Tecna invited Roxy to the party as soon as she joined the group, helping her into the ins and outs of being magical quickly. Tecna has grown to be much more open and emotional by the time Roxy joins the group, and she helps Roxy as a mentor figure, showing her pride openly and without hesitation. Tecna does a great job at teaching Roxy at a solid pace she can understand. Roxy, in turn, introduces Tecna to Earth media, which they enjoy together often.

Diaspro: Tecna and Diaspro are both emotionally distant from their parents and hid their feelings for many years. While Diaspro showed how she felt as an act of rebellion and a wish to take over her own fate, Tecna never had the drive to do so. Diaspro is the one to encourage Tecna to take charge of her life and to not let her father define her. Despite being radically different, they have a surprisingly strong relationship and enjoy talking a lot about what they’re going to do with their futures.

Sky: Tecna and Sky don’t have the chance to talk to each other much. Their relationship is based strictly on business, and they fight together well. They share a similar relationship to Tecna and Diaspro’s, but they don’t reach out to one another as often. They both long to take control of their own lives after years of being manipulated and pressed into a fate they didn’t wish for, making them both quiet rebels, though they don’t talk about such nearly as often as Tecna and Diaspro. 

Brandon: Brandon is surprisingly one of the more tactical members of the Specialist team, even if he’s not the designated strategist (that person being Timmy). He and Tecna get together every once in a while to test their mettle on strategy games, though Tecna beats him every time. Even so, they can learn from one another and devise new plans each time they meet up, allowing each other to see what the other would do in the same situation, improving their futual plots in battle.

Riven: Riven and Tecna can get the most sarcastic out of their respective groups and are similarly the most emotionally distant. Riven has a much greater temper than Tecna, easily growing angry and violent where Tecna is calm and patient. They don’t get along all that well due to their large differences in personality, but they don’t hate one another either. They rarely get into fights since Tecna refuses to respond when Riven gets too hostile, as in particularly bad moments, it can remind her of her father.

Timmy: Timmy and Tecna connected the fastest out of any Winx and Specialist combination. They’re both awkward, patient, love technology, and are distant from how they feel about other people. They’re best friends through and through, easily understanding each other without the need for words. Slowly but surely, they’re working on communicating how much they care about both each other and other people. They care greatly for each other and use one another as emotional rocks in a way.

Helia: Helia and Tecna don’t talk to one another very often but still get along well. They’re both quiet and are working on opening up to other people regarding their emotions. They express themselves differently but hold a strong relationship regardless. Helia found out where Tecna posts her writing online and figured out it was her after seeing into a notebook she dropped. He began to read her stories and found himself in love with them, but he doesn’t tell anyone the truth about her online identity as per Tecna’s wishes.

Nabu: By the time Nabu finds his way into the party, Tecna is much more open with herself. As such, she uses sarcasm often, and the two of them have snarky competitions from time to time, and it’s hard to find a winner. It’s all in good fun at the end of the day. Nabu finds himself indebted to Tecna due to her closing the Omega Portal before they met, and he’s incredibly grateful to her for saving his planet, causing him to go out of his way to ensure she’s safe and alive after meeting her, not that he would openly admit such.

Preston: Tecna holds a quiet enmity towards her father, even if she refuses to admit it to others. His lack of affectionate behavior towards her caused her to shut down emotionally as a child, leading to her immense struggles later in life. Preston’s open neglect and refusal to give her attention strained their relationship. Preston holds disappointment towards Tecna for not being the son he always wanted, and Tecna hates him for not accepting her as she was, instead being more in love with the image of a nonexistent child than her.

Medea: While Tecna does love Medea, the latter isn’t a good mother. Medea grew emotionally stunted after years of living with Preston, who openly manipulated and blamed her for his issues. She struggled to show her love for Tecna while the latter was little, and she wasn’t able to support her child due to her disconnection with reality. When Tecna grows up, Medea tries to better herself to improve her relationship with her daughter, and after a while, they connect in an attempt to make up for lost time.

Digit: Digit is similar to Tecna in their love of technology, but they are much more open with how they feel. Digit is outgoing and leads the pixies fearlessly, the complete opposite of quiet, reserved Tecna. Digit is happy to try and get Tecna to open up to others, believing that if she can build stronger relationships, it will help her greatly in the long run. Digit is Tecna’s biggest fan, encouraging her always. The two play video games together often, and Digit is the sole person Tecna has told about her secret online writings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there she is. 
> 
> Tecna has probably undergone the most changes that we've seen so far. Why? I didn't like her parents from canon. For one, they were gimmicky in name. Second, they didn't work at all with what had been established about Tecna in earlier seasons. Watching the content with them felt really odd since they were so... Normal. Tecna always had issues with expressing her emotions, and I really didn't think that Electronio or Magnethia were that emotionally stunted to cause her to have such grand problems with emotional connection. And so, the tragic backstory was born! Preston is a little shit. He's pretty much the root cause of all of Tecna's issues in this rewrite since he basically refused to give her much of anything from the start. He's got this huge superiority complex and doesn't think his wife and child are worth his time. 
> 
> As for Medea, she's a good person, but she's not exactly a great mother. Preston treated her like garbage for a long time, and that definitely wore her down in Tecna's earlier years before she could reach out and connect with others. Medea still wants to be there for her daughter as much as she can, but she struggles with it sometimes since she doesn't always have the emotional strength to do so. In order to keep Preston from bothering her most of her life, she resorted to going numb in trying times, ignoring what was happening around her. This set a really bad example for Tecna, who started to mimic that behavior from a young age since she didn't know anything else (since at the time, she hadn't started going to private school, so Medea, Preston, and her tutors were the only role models she had). 
> 
> Wow. I love Tecna.
> 
> -Digital


	7. Character Profile: Aisha

Name: Aisha Imani Faraji/Layla Sicily Akua

Age: 17 (season two)

Gender: Female (she/her)

Birthday: June 15

Sexuality: Bisexual Polyamorous 

Magic: Water

Astrological Sign: Chimera

Status: Princess

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies, Andros Royal Family

Planet of Origin: Andros 

Hobbies: Dancing, lifting weights, archery, swimming, surfing

Family: Teredor Zane Faraji (father), Niobe Amina Faraji (mother), Neptune Bastian Urbina (uncle), Ligea Thana Urbina (aunt), Nereus Evian Urbina (cousin), Tritannus Wade Urbina (cousin), Tressa Cascade Urbina (cousin)

Position in Team: Shaper

Pixie: Piff, Pixie of Dreams

Likes: Freedom, exercise, the outdoors, making new friends, self-expression

Dislikes: Restriction, feeling trapped, loneliness, loss, being pushed against her will

Appearance: Aisha is one of the taller members of the party standing at 5’10” at her full height. She has bright blue eyes the color of the ocean, something that often comes with being a water magi. Her skin is incredibly dark, as is typical for people of Andros. Aisha naturally has ears that appear to be webbed like fins due to her having some mermaid blood. She has significant muscles, making her the most defined out of the girls. Aisha’s arms are particularly muscular, showing how much she has worked to refine her body. She also has impressive abs she doesn’t hesitate to show off. Her hair is long and immensely curly, reaching just below her hips. Her hair is a deep brown color with highlights of red here and there, another show of her Andros heritage. Aisha often wears cropped shirts to show off her muscular figure with shorts, finding them to be easiest to move around in. She prefers to wear tight clothing when not in a cropped shirt and shorts to keep from having any flowy materials to tamper with her maneuverability. Even so, Aisha hates wearing too many layers of tight material, as it reminds her of her past issues with repression.

Personality: Aisha is naturally am ambivert, not being great with talking to others at first but opening up to them more as time goes on. She struggles with making friends since she spent most of her childhood hiding away from people at the request of her parents. Aisha was forced to spend her time alone growing up, and she longed for new friendship despite not having the means to make new connections. She’s not the best at talking to new people, feeling like they have better things to do than worry about her, but she slowly unfolds and starts talking to them. Aisha is shy at first, hiding herself away and refusing to say much until they show a genuine wish to be around her. She fears being left alone and wants to make sure that the person she is with actually means it when they say they want to make a connection with her. Aisha hates being without others even if she pushes them away at first, which she does as a way of protecting herself from being hurt. After she starts to feel more comfortable, she shows how she feels more often, being a bit more cheerful and determined. This side only comes out when she feels fully secure though, meaning not many people have witnessed this side of her. Loss frightens Aisha more than anything else, and she can fall to pieces when she feels that somebody she cares for is threatened, making her break down and go back into old self-destructive habits since she doesn’t know how else to respond. Aisha has horrible trust issues as well and rarely opens up to others. It takes a long time of serious connection for her to be willing to talk to her friends about problems that plague her, as she fears her issues being used against her, as she hates thinking that she could be betrayed. However, once she feels confident in her friends, Aisha gladly shows a side with confidence and determination, never letting herself be swayed. It takes a while to see this side of her due to her hesitant nature when it comes to trusting others. 

Background: Aisha was born as the single daughter to the king and queen of the Andros kingdom above the sea. As is tradition on Andros, Aisha was taught how to be the perfect princess from a young age, never being allowed to leave the palace. She was taught by personalized tutors on how to be the optimal lady of the court for when she eventually took over the kingdom. Such was ordered by her father, who wanted Aisha to be the best possible ruler of Andros. She was arranged in a marriage from a young age she never asked for to a noble named Nabu. Nabu and Aisha were friends from a young age, but while they loved each other in a platonic sense, they had no urge to marry one another. Nabu was going through a similar situation to Aisha, and the two supported each other every step of the way. Nabu was the one who encouraged Aisha to start sneaking out of the palace in the first place. Aisha followed his advice and snuck away for the first time when she was eleven. She wandered around the castle town under the name of ‘Layla’, where she met a young girl named Anne who was her age. ‘Layla’ and Anne bonded and became the closest of friends. Anne was running away from a tragedy she didn’t want to explain, merely claiming she wanted a place and a way to be free. Anne taught Aisha how to dance, saying it was the perfect way to express herself. Aisha followed Anne’s advice and found that she had a passion for performing. Aisha and Anne remained close for the next few years until they were both fourteen. Around this point, Aisha realized that she had fallen in love with Anne, and she decided she was going to confess her feelings to her friend. When Aisha arrived at her and Anne’s regular meeting spot, she didn’t see Anne there. Aisha started to wander around as the hours passed by, wondering where her friend could have gone. She ran into an older woman in the town who told Aisha that Anne had passed away in a horrible incident, having been killed by her mother, who had turned out to be abusive. Aisha grieved horribly for her friend, realizing that this was the horrible thing Anne had been running from when they snuck out to dance together. Aisha snuck out to attend Anne’s funeral a few days later, and Anne’s younger brother gave Aisha a note, realizing she had to be the ‘Layla’ Anne had loved so much leading up to her death. The note told Aisha to find the life she had always longed for and that Anne loved her. Anne’s brother told her that the note had been found in his sister’s bed and had been there for a while. Aisha realized that Anne had been trying to confess her love for a while as well but didn’t know how to do so, and she was overcome with grief. After the funeral, Aisha returned to the palace in a state of numbness over the loss. Nabu was the one person who was able to get through to her, and he told her to follow her heart and Anne’s advice. It was time for Aisha to carve a new life for herself of her own wishes and not her parents’. Aisha wiped away her tears and prepared to leave, bidding Nabu farewell. He told her that one day, he would follow her, and if she ever heard of a man by the name of Ophir, he was ready and waiting for her so they could reunite. With that, Aisha waved to Nabu and left the palace behind. She found the Pixie Village, which had been teleporting around to ensure none found its true location, and the pixies took her in after realizing she had a pure heart and needed their assistance. Aisha was the only person who had free access to Pixie Village for many years, and she moved where the village moved. When the pixies were kidnapped after Darkar awakened again, Aisha set out to rescue them. They were the only friends she had now that Anne was dead and Nabu hadn’t yet run away and to repay the kindness she had been given.

Other: Aisha’s father and uncle are twins. Previously, Andros was ruled by one royal family, that being the one above water. However, when the twins were born, territory was divided between Teredor and Neptune, who happened to be one human and one mermaid. In truth, both have half-human and half-mermaid blood, but it manifested itself in different ways for them both. Due to this mermaid blood, Aisha can breathe underwater and has an increased skill with swimming. She knows all about royal practices as well after years of being trained to be the perfect princess, but she does her best to eliminate these habits as a way of rebelling against the way she was raised and expressing herself in a different way. 

Position in Team:

Aisha is the shaper of the group. She relishes in challenges and tackles anything difficult that comes her way head-on, never giving up. When others lose hope or struggle to press on, she finds a way to motivate them and urge them into looking on the hopeful side. Sometimes, her pressing on seems like blind optimism, but her words of encouragement keep the group from falling apart at the seams when times get rough, making her vital to the team’s central dynamic.

Dynamics:

Bloom: Aisha and Bloom have a friendly competitive relationship. They're both fans of sports (though Aisha is much more intense in her adoration), and they spend time playing around together every once in a while. Both girls have struggled with loneliness in the past as well and are finally settling into a secure routine now that they have a full group of friends. Due to their mutual understanding of loneliness, they get along well and are able to comfort each other through bad times. 

Stella: Stella and Aisha have a surprisingly strong friendship. After suppressing their interests for years to fit into a mold proposed by others, the two are both letting loose at last. Stella and Aisha enjoy playing tennis together in their free time and use it to get rid of pent-up feelings. The two share an interest in dance as well and enjoy dramatically showing off their skills on the dance floor, especially where paired dances are concerned. When with each other, Stella and Aisha are shamelessly free. 

Flora: Aisha and Flora are slowly working through their issues of self-worth together even if they're opposites. Flora is calm and a natural pacifist while Aisha is bold and rebellious, but they still mesh perfectly. They are helping each other past their previous problems by encouraging the other to make a new life outside of their inferiority issues and predetermined paths. Aisha is helping Flora out of her shell while Flora aids Aisha through her repressed past. 

Musa: After Aisha arrived at Alfea, Musa was the first one to reach out to her. They hit it off nearly immediately, confiding in one another once they got to know each other well enough. Musa helped Aisha find her place as part of the group, and Aisha helped Musa to show how she felt to the world in return. The two have a lovely performing dynamic as well with Musa writing and performing music while Aisha dances to them when they take to the stage side by side.

Tecna: It took Aisha a while to open up to Tecna after she joined the group since they were both the types to stay away from most other people. However, as Aisha found her place as part of the group dynamic, Tecna did her best to reach out to her. They can bond over their issues with their fathers and tend to rant to each other once in a while. Aisha also asks Tecna for help researching ‘Ophir’ every once in a while, praying that one day she’ll get an answer saying Nabu was free.

Roxy: When Roxy first appeared, Aisha was friendly to her, wanting her to feel welcome in the group since she had felt so hesitant and isolated at first. Aisha helped Roxy find her home as part of the Winx group, for which Roxy was immensely thankful. After Roxy’s true heritage came out, Aisha did all she could to help reassure Roxy that she was on the right path despite what others might say, keeping Roxy grounded when the world seemed to be against her, something she remembers fondly years later.

Diaspro: Aisha and Diaspro were easily able to bond due to a common background when they first met. Since they were set up to marry friends from a young age despite not wanting to, they can sympathize with another easily. Diaspro is the first one to get Aisha to open up about her past since she understands the pain Aisha is going through. Even after their arranged marriages are called off, Aisha and Diaspro remain close and spend time together talking about what they will do with their lives now that marriage is off the table.

Sky: Sky and Aisha are able to understand one another just as Diaspro and Aisha can. They talk a lot more than one would expect at a first glance. Aisha helps Sky to get out of his shell to reclaim his life when Sky is unsure of what to do. Aisha doesn’t want him to fall into the same trap of feeling powerless that she once had, and she is ultimately successful in helping Sky find another way of living his life that isn’t solely for other people. Aisha brings out Sky’s rebellious side as well.

Brandon: Brandon’s casual nature helped Aisha to feel welcome as part of the group from the start, as he was happy to reach out to her kindly from the moment she was recruited to join the Winx. Aisha appreciated such greatly, as she wasn’t sure how to approach the boys that hung out with her new companions. Brandon was the primary one to help her find friendship with the other boys, something Aisha remains thankful for even years after the fact. They still talk years later.

Riven: Out of all the boys, Riven is easily the one Aisha gets along with least. He tends to be a bit too snippy for her liking, which can make her highly uncomfortable when he gets sarcastic. However, as time goes on and Riven gets better, Aisha grows to appreciate him more. Even so, she is wary of him when he gets snarky, not wanting to get on his bad side. She tends to keep him at arm’s length, struggling to get over how he was when they first met, but she never shows her hate openly.

Timmy: Timmy was one of the harder boys for Aisha to approach. She could tell he was an introvert and didn’t know how to reach out to him given that she was much the same. Even if they didn’t talk much at first, they were able to bond after a while due to having a common friend group. At one point, Aisha asked Timmy to see if he could find more details regarding Anne’s untimely death, and he happily complied, helping her through her remaining grief over her deceased friend.

Helia: Helia fascinated Aisha from the moment she joined the party, as she wasn’t sure of how to approach him but admired him at the same time. She loved how free he was with expressing himself, even if he was on the shy side. After a while, Aisha started to model her own free expression after Helia’s, and when he noticed, she was promptly embarrassed. However, Helia didn’t ever seem upset with such, instead encouraging her to follow her dreams and saying he would be her no matter what.

Nabu: Nabu and Aisha grew up as best friends and treated each other with immense respect. Both had dreams of making their own places in the world far from squabbles of royalty and nobility. Nabu was the one who encouraged Aisha to leave in the first place, declaring he would always support her and her dreams. When they reunited, both were overjoyed to see one another again, happy as could be to see that they were both free of the past issues that had plagued them.

Teredor: Teredor and Aisha were never particularly close when the latter was young. He was very oriented in tradition, wanting her to follow up on his rule as a potent queen. However, he tended to be ignorant of what she wanted, making Aisha fear he didn’t care. Deep down, Teredor does care for his daughter, and when he realizes the faults in the way he was raising her, he apologizes and allows her to carve her own future, believing that she knows best for herself.

Niobe: Niobe, while an intense figure in Aisha’s childhood, cares greatly for her daughter. She was never as rooted in tradition as her husband was, instead longing to focus on what Aisha wanted above all else. Niobe did clash with Teredor at times over what to do with their daughter’s childhood. After hearing from Aisha what she wanted to do with her life, Niobe placed her full support in her. Niobe and Aisha’s relationship has been changing for the better ever since.

Neptune: Neptune is just as strict and firm as Aisha’s father is, making the two brothers incredibly similar. Neptune cares greatly for Aisha and wants the best for her, but he tends to side with his brother on matters regarding how Aisha is raised. After Aisha runs away, Neptune softens up, realizing that perhaps the methods he discussed with Teredor were a bit extreme. Upon seeing what she is capable of, Neptune allows Aisha the freedom to live her own life.

Ligea: Ligea was perhaps the most supportive adult figure Aisha had growing up. She was free-spirited even if she preferred doing things a given way and encouraged Aisha to follow her heart. Aisha followed her advice and made her own path, something Ligea holds great pride in. Aisha at one point wanted to move in with Ligea and live among the mermaids, but Ligea instead told her to carve her own future, always putting her full faith in Aisha’s decision-making skills.

Nereus: Nereus and Aisha could relate to one another due to being the future heirs of the kingdoms of Andros. While they were both subjected to immense pressure growing up, Nereus had a habit of handling it better and did his best to help Aisha cope when she thought times were getting too rough. Nereus gives Aisha tips on what to do when she finally takes the throne as well, thinking the two can both learn from one another and their individual experiences.

Tritannus: Tritannus was immensely jealous of Aisha when she was growing up. While Aisha wanted nothing more than to be free of the throne, Tritannus longed to be made heir of an Andros kingdom. Their relationship could get tense at times even if they loved each other since Tritannus was prone to getting snippy with Aisha when she got upset. Even if they always made up afterwards, Aisha never forgot the arguments they had, and they had a lasting impact on her.

Tressa: Aisha and Tressa grew up incredibly close since Tressa was one of the only people Aisha was allowed to see regularly. Tressa felt horrible about the way she was being raised since she felt like she was being ignored by her father in favor of her brothers. Aisha was always there to comfort her, telling Tressa to make her own life in spite of what Neptune demanded of her, and Tressa did so by becoming one of the most powerful mermaid warriors alive.

Anne: Anne was Aisha’s best friend when the latter was younger. Anne encouraged Aisha to follow her dreams despite what held her back, believing she would be best if she was free. Aisha grew to fall in love with Anne over time, hoping they could find a life together one day. However, when Anne died, this dream was stopped in its tracks. Aisha followed Anne’s advice after the latter passed away and claims years later that everything she does is because of what Anne told her. 

Piff: Piff is the perfect Pixie to counteract Aisha’s ever-present anxiety. Piff is calm and sweet, always trying to keep Aisha happy despite their young age. Aisha and Piff bonded as soon as the latter was born (which was a few months after Aisha joined the Pixies), and Aisha has been caring for Piff ever since. Piff has the least trouble calming Aisha when she battles her loneliness due to her calming aura, and the two can often be seen together on Alfea’s campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest form yet, and I love what I did with it. 
> 
> I want to point out really quick that Aisha's family isn't full of horrible people. In fact, they're all good people, but their way of raising a family didn't fit with the attention Aisha required. Aisha's communication issues regarding such (as she feared she couldn't speak up since it wasn't her place) led to longstanding problems, but after Aisha explains how she feels, things do improve as a whole.
> 
> Also, the second name listed at the name category is the alias Aisha used when sneaking out with Anne... Though that's not the only thing it's going to be used for. Wink. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	8. Character Profile: Roxy

Name: Roxanne “Roxy” Tate Anderson/Artemis Rhea Liaurane

Age: 19 (season 4)

Gender: Female (she/her)

Birthday: March 20

Sexuality: Pansexual Polyamorous 

Magic: Animals

Astrological Sign: Phoenix

Status: Princess 

Occupation: Waitress

Affiliation: Tir Nan Og Royal Family

Planet of Origin: Tir Nan Og 

Hobbies: Drawing, singing, jogging, caring for animals, watching animated shows

Family: Morgana Etruria Liaurane (Mother), Artur Sylvain Bernaire (Father), Klaus Stephen Anderson (Adoptive father)

Position in Team: Divergent Thinker

Pixie: Zing, Pixie of Bugs

Likes: Peace, animals, Klaus, music, waitressing

Dislikes: Loud noises, crowds, fighting, thinking about the future, dreams

Appearance: Roxy stands at 5’5”, though she is slightly prone to slouching at times. She was born with blonde hair, but she has started dying it a bright pink color recently, but the tips are kept blonde. Her hair has no hints of curl to it (she’s tried to curl it before with little success), being straight as a stick and reaching her hips She has dark gray eyes that start to show tinges of purple when she grows into her magic fully. She doesn’t have any noticeable muscle, but she has been working on developing her legs through jogging recently. Roxy’s figure is overall slender and thin. She wears jeans most of the time with boots. Roxy enjoys wearing large jackets, such as hoodies or other sweaters, when the weather gets cooler. During warmer seasons, she can be seen wearing cropped shirts, something she’s doing as an attempt to become more comfortable with her body after years of hating the way she looked. When Roxy learns about magic, she starts dying her hair using magic, allowing it to stay pink permanently. Her ears also gain a slight point to them after her magic fully grows in to show that she is a magi.

Personality: Roxy is naturally an ambivert, being open and talkative with some people while hiding herself away from others. She acts next to nothing like a girly stereotype, being willful and stubborn. In her own way, Roxy rebels against the regular stereotypes, trying to make her own place in the world as the best version of herself even if it doesn’t match up with what society thinks she should be. She tries her best to make friends despite her quiet anxiety and struggles to talk to others, though she tries to hide this side of herself. Roxy also tries to suppress her true self, which is a somewhat shy nerd who tends to focus a bit too much on fiction. She hides her passions to keep from being seen as weird, as even if she tries to seem confident in herself, she feels bad about not being ‘good enough’ to fit most standards. Roxy acts confident to hide her true insecurities. As rebellious as she is, she still fears thinking what other people find her to be, wanting to be loved by everyone. After making a small mistake, she lets herself obsess over it, unable to move on in her panic. Roxy has a horrible fear of being judged and tends to feel bad when she does something wrong in front of others, making her a bit of a perfectionist with herself. She finds her anxiety and fear to be a sign of weakness and tries to move on from it, causing her to fall into horribly self-destructive habits. She longs to be brave but doesn’t know how to, and when she does seemingly act confident, it’s often an act she puts on to hide her true fears and insecurities. When she fully opens up to someone, Roxy lets her anxiety go, unashamed in her true self. She’s got a small habit of talking to herself, something brought on by her excessive talking to animals in her youth. Around animals, Roxy lets go of everything that holds her back to be as kind and caring as possible. She tends to baby talk animals, even if she knows they won’t be able to answer. She feels strongest when she has an animal at her side, as they give her confidence in a way. Roxy isn’t ashamed of showing her love of animals, thinking there’s no reason to be nervous about it when most people feel the same about animals. Overall, Roxy is a young woman who puts up a front to seem strong to hide her fears, rarely ever showing her true self.

Background: Roxy was originally born as Artemis, daughter of Morgana, who was the ruler of Tir Nan Og. Artemis had no purpose to her existence aside from being the future heir should Morgana die in her battle against the Wizards of the Black Circle. Despite this, Morgana grew to care greatly for Artemis, and Artur did as well. Artur, a wizard, was originally meant to be nothing more than a consort to Morgana since he was nobility of Tir Nan Og, but he stuck around much longer than anticipated to care for a young Artemis. The war between the Black Circle and White Circle was raging on, meaning Morgana was away from Artemis often. More and more Earth fairies were sealed into Tir Nan Og, and soon before the final battle, Morgana told Artur to leave with Artemis. Artur was hesitant at first, unsure of if he should leave his kingdom behind, but Morgana pressed for it. If the Wizards of the Black Circle saw Artemis there, they would kill her since it was impossible to remove her magic while she was as young as she was. With this in mind, Artur fled Tir Nan Og with Artemis, waiting for news regarding the battle with Morgana. Soon after, magic vanished from Earth, and Artur went into hiding among the regular humans, not using his magic ever again. Soon after, he settled down with a human woman alongside his daughter, and they had a child together. When he realized Artemis’ magic would be enough to catch the attention of the Wizards soon, Artur used all his power to seal her away from the world. The seal would remain shut until enough magic had returned to Earth to allow for her to survive. When that happened, Artemis would be transported to Artur’s descendant, and they would care for her in his absence, as he knew he wouldn’t survive that long. By that point, the Wizards would likely be dead, so this was the best option for her safety. With a heavy heart, Artur sealed Artemis away. Artur told his wife that she had died, not wanting to explain magic to her in case it put her at risk. He died soon after, his lifespan greatly shortened by the sealing spell, never seeing her again. Centuries went by, and Pythia of Domino arrived on Earth. Her Dragon Fire was powerful enough to break the seal on Artemis, even if magic hadn’t fully returned to Earth. Artemis appeared on the doorstep of Klaus, who was Artur’s descendant from his brief marriage to an Earth woman. Klaus accepted Artemis into his home gladly, raising him as his own. Klaus named Artemis Roxanne, not knowing what her real name was. Klaus knew nothing of magic, and he had no clue what drew him to Roxanne, meaning he raised her regularly. Roxanne started to go by Roxy during her childhood. She started working at Klaus’ restaurant when she was old enough, happy to be able to help her father out. She bonded with Artu, her dog, greatly as she grew up, not knowing her magic was starting to take root. 

Other: Roxy has fostered countless pets over the years, and when they find forever homes, Roxy goes to visit them. She makes rounds to nearly two dozen homes each month to check on her former foster animals. While she wasn’t aware of it, Roxy granted Artu a lengthened lifespan using her magic, meaning he will live as long as she does. This was a side effect of her powers as she longed for him to live forever growing up, and it was the first spell she actually performed, though none are sure how she did it subconsciously. Roxy enjoys reading manga and watching anime, and she’s been learning how to speak Japanese over time. By the time the Winx find her, she’s fluent in it, but it takes quite a bit of convincing for the other girls to actually see what she has learned due to her continued embarrassment over showing her true self.

Position in Team:

Roxy’s place on the team is as an out-of-the-box thinker. She can come up with schemes in darker situations by looking on the odd side, using her quirky nature to her advantage. While she has minimal experience in battle, Roxy learned about how to use tactics (albeit unofficially) through the media she consumed while growing up. She acts as a secondary tactician Tecna, though Roxy looks at things through a completely different lens, so even with their similar positions, they both play vital roles in the group as a whole. 

Dynamics:

Bloom: Bloom acts as Roxy’s big sister and mentor figure, helping her through the ropes of magic effortlessly. Roxy cares greatly for Bloom and is immensely thankful for her efforts in teaching her. Bloom is helping Roxy to be less afraid of her true self as well, allowing Roxy to open up around her. After a while, Roxy starts to show her true self to Bloom, who cheers her on always. Since they were both raised on Earth, they know the most about the culture and are working to introduce it to the other Winx. 

Stella: Stella immediately to interest in Roxy’s unique sense of style and Earth’s strange culture. Roxy introduced Stella to both, helping her to learn all about Earth and its differences from the magical universe. Roxy also got Stella into watching some of her favorite shows, and on nights off, they stay up late watching countless episodes back to back. Stella continuously encourages Roxy to follow her heart and show off her true self, which Roxy greatly appreciates. 

Flora: Flora was glad to welcome Roxy to the group when the latter was first found. Roxy always went to Flora when she needed some quiet or wanted to ask about the other girls since Flora was glad to answer her questions. Roxy grew to rely on Flora after they spent more time together, seeking out her guidance when possible. Their connection only strengthened over time due to their powers both revolving around living beings, and they became training partners commonly. 

Musa: Musa and Roxy are both rebels against what people would initially perceive as feminine, and they get along well. Roxy’s secret passion for music comes out when she's with Musa, and they exchange favorite songs sometimes. Musa started helping Roxy with her singing as well, and Musa found talent in Roxy quickly. Musa also showed Roxy how to let out her emotions through music, something Roxy took to heart immediately and started putting into practice as soon as she could. 

Tecna: Tecna invited Roxy into the group as soon as she met her, and Roxy was happy to be accepted so quickly. Even if Bloom was officially her mentor, Roxy greatly appreciated Tecna's teaching methods, finding her to be the most effective demonstrator among the other girls. Roxy showed Tecna cartoons and anime from Earth, something Tecna jumped into right away. They watch shows together every once in a while to unwind, inviting Stella along for the ride sometimes. 

Aisha: Aisha knew how alienating it could be to join a new circle of magi that hat already bonded, so she reached out to Roxy as soon as she could. Aisha did everything she could to help Roxy feel welcome, introducing her to the group and its dynamics in the friendliest way possible. Roxy was thankful for such and began working out with Aisha, becoming her permanent partner soon after. Under Aisha's guidance, Roxy began to develop her body, showing off a much stronger figure than she ever could have imagined having. 

Diaspro: Diaspro was the member of the team Roxy was least sure about when she first settled in among the Winx. Diaspro wasn’t sure of how to reach out to Roxy, but they grew to care about each other over time. Roxy started to explore her sexuality more after meeting the Winx, as it was previously just something she kept on the backburner while focusing on other things, and Diaspro was happy to help her through it. The two have a surprisingly strong friendship and share many inside jokes.

Sky: When Roxy first met Sky, she was intimidated by him. She didn’t know what to think of such an imposing figure, but after a while, she learned he was a sweetheart deep down, and she began to relax. Roxy and Sky are rather similar in putting up a front of confidence to hide their anxieties, and even if they don’t speak much, they have a silent understanding about such. When they do talk, it is often to get their fears off their chests when they have other things to focus on.

Brandon: Brandon’s air of confidence seemed like it would mesh best with Roxy’s determined front at first. However, the two don’t talk to one another all that often, as Roxy feels intimidated knowing his confidence is real while hers has always been false. She feels fake in comparison to him. When Brandon does approach Roxy, he’s happy to help her open up a bit more and be happier with who she is deep down, meaning they have a quiet appreciation of one another’s efforts.

Riven: By the time Riven and Roxy meet, Riven has calmed down significantly compared to how he was when he first met the other girls. While still sarcastic and standoffish, Riven has a good heart and positive intentions. Roxy and Riven have snarky battles every once in a while, trying to see who can come up with the best comebacks. Their witty combat always seems to end in a draw, leaving them open to the promise of engaging in such once again at a later point in time.

Timmy: Timmy was the most excited out of the Specialists to learn about Earth culture, jumping into researching it as soon as he arrived. Roxy showed him the ropes of it, and Timmy ate up every word that came out of her mouth. Roxy also introduced Timmy to technology from Earth, which he immediately started to play with. She still gives him outdated devices when she upgrades for him to mess with, glad to see that it brings him such joy to investigate Earth’s technology.

Helia: Helia seemed to recognize Roxy’s front for what it was the first out of the boys. When he saw she was putting up a mask, he reached out to her and told her it wasn’t necessary. Roxy ignored his advice at first, still unsure as to if she was safe enough to show her true self to the others, but Helia’s words proved correct soon enough. Even if they don’t talk as much as they should, Roxy is still thankful for Helia’s assistance in pulling her out of her shell, even if he didn’t do much in the grand scheme of things.

Nabu: Nabu is another peron Roxy enjoys snarking with. Unlike Riven, Nabu has a cool head and doesn’t get angry often, making their banter much more casual than Roxy’s is with Riven. Nabu’s magic is different from the Winx’s since he’s a wizard, and he’s more than happy to show Roxy what else she’s capable of if she expands her horizons. Nabu demonstrates often the limits of what magic can do, allowing Roxy to develop more as both a magi and a fighter.

Morgana: Roxy was born for purely inheritance based reasons, but this didn’t stop Morgana from caring about her deeply as her mother. While she was imprisoned on Tir Nan Og due to the work of the Wizards, Morgana thought of Roxy often, longing to see her once again. Roxy, on the other hand, wondered what the truth was surrounding her mother, and when she finally found out what had happened, she was shocked but still made an attempt to foster a positive relationship with Morgana. 

Artur: Artur was only with Roxy for the first few months of her life, but he still did everything he could to help her out. He was never meant to stay with Morgana long, but he stuck around just for her sake. Sealing her away for her safety was the hardest thing he ever did, and he regretted never seeing her again for the rest of his life. After learning the truth behind her father, Roxy grows to care about Artur in return, hoping that he can sense her feelings even if he’s been dead for centuries.

Klaus: Klaus might not have been Roxy’s birth father, but he still treated her like she was made of gold. Roxy and Klaus rarely argued, having a nearly perfect relationship. After hearing about her past, Roxy still calls Klaus her father, believing that’s what he deserves after he did so much to raise her when she was essentially alone in the world. Klaus finds her to be the most precious thing he has and would do anything for her happiness. Their trust in one another knows no limits.

Zing: Zing encourages Roxy to embrace her quirky side, something Roxy had hesitated to do for most of her life. Roxy embraces such at Zing’s request, and the two grow closer than expected due to their odd hobbies. Zing enjoys hearing about Earth and longs to go there one day with Roxy to see all that her fairy has told her about. Roxy, on the other hand, loves the retellings Zing gives of her previous adventures. Their relationship is filled with vibrant storytelling, and they’re both content as can be with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one sure does change a lot compared to canon, huh?
> 
> Roxy is a permanent member of the group in this AU. That's awesome. Also, Klaus isn't her dad. Why? How could the Earth fairies have been sealed centuries ago and a) have him still be alive and b) give Morgana the time to come out and have Roxy? It makes no sense when you look at it close enough. So, I changed it. Boom.
> 
> Roxy was a lot of fun to do since she's the girl we know the least about in canon. I had a lot of creative freedom with her, and I loved using it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	9. Character Profile: Diaspro

Name: Diaspro Fantine Hyndon Tapia

Age: 16

Gender: Female (she/her)

Birthday: May 3

Sexuality: Homosexual Polyamorous

Magic: Earth

Astrological Sign: Satyr 

Status: Noble

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Tapia Family of Eraklyon, Alfea College for Fairies 

Planet of Origin: Eraklyon

Hobbies: Shopping, reading, fencing, drawing, browsing the internet

Family: Alexandra Colette Clementine Tapia (Mother), Royce Stern Talon Tapia (Father), Allegra Jillian Dorothea Tapia (Oldest sister), Benjamin Charles Francis Tapia (Older brother), Cecily Diana Elizabeth Tapia (Older sister), Edward Brian Ernest Tapia (Younger brother), Fiora Marcia Vanessa Tapia (Younger sister), Gene Henry Isaac Tapia (Youngest brother)

Position in Team: Coordinator

Pixie: Livy, Pixie of Messages 

Likes: Shiny objects, elaborate designs, architecture, siblings, warm weather

Dislikes: Getting hands dirty, cold weather, parents, responsibility, arguments

Appearance: Diaspro stands at 5’7”, though she’s often taller thanks to the heels she frequently wears. She has pale blonde hair that falls in tight curls down her back and reaches her hips. Her eyes are a warm mix of orange and brown. Her skin is lightly tanned. If she lived on Earth, she would have been born as half Latina and half white, and her skin tone shows such. Diaspro has what some might assume to be a perfect figure, but she has never found it to be good enough due to the nagging of her parents. Her hips are defined, but she doesn’t have much of a chest, which is her greatest insecurity regarding her body. After growing up with the expectation of perfection, Diaspro grew to hate her body’s flaws since she feared she wasn’t good enough. She often wears loose clothing to hide her true appearance when she’s given the option to do so. However, she is often unable to decide on what she wishes to wear without outside influence, meaning she frequently wears tight, lengthy dresses to show off her figure against her will. Diaspro’s favorite colors are all warm, ranging from red to orange, yellow, and pink. She wears cream as an accent color. 

Personality: Diaspro initially comes off as a self-centered young woman who cares little for others. However, such couldn’t be further from the truth, and she only puts up this mask as a way of hiding her true self. Diaspro was pushed to fit a given mold from a young age, making her into a talented actress and increasing her ability to hide her true feelings. Behind the facade, Diaspro is a sweet person who longs to see others reach their full potential. She is selfless when it comes to those she cares about and would do anything to see them happy. She tends to be a bit sarcastic at times, using it as both a defense mechanism and a way of breaking the ice around new people she doesn’t know as well. Diaspro struggles greatly with her self-image, always thinking about what others imagine her to be. She tends to push herself too far to be liked by everyone at times, which can exhaust her emotionally and physically. She can obsess sometimes over small mistakes due to her wish to be perfect, putting her in an unhealthy box of self-hatred in her pursuit of perfection. She wants to be the person her parents raised her to be, but she never seems to be good enough for them or her own expectations, making her self-esteem low. However, Diaspro hides all of this behind the mask of a quiet girl who can easily fit any situation to her needs. She’s resourceful and smart despite the facade she puts up. After years of hearing that she was only valuable for who she could be rather than she was, Diaspro grew lonely. She is desperate for companionship and can get rather clingy when it comes to people who treat her well. She grows defensive when it comes to those she cares about, meaning she can easily be manipulated by bad influences if they are nice enough to her. She has a manipulative side, something her parents taught to her, but she refuses to use it unless she believes the situation requires it. Overall, Diaspro is a kind young woman who longs to make friends despite her struggles with perfectionism and low self-esteem.

Background: Diaspro was born as the fourth child and third daughter of Alexandra and Royce Tapia, two nobles of Eraklyon. She had immense expectations on her head from the moment of her birth, as even if she wasn’t meant to inherit the family’s territory and power, all children of the Tapia line are expected to make a name for themselves. Soon after Diaspro was born, her parents decided what that name was going to be, and they set her up to marry the future king of Eraklyon, Sky. Diaspro hated this idea despite getting along well enough with Sky. While they were friends, he had little interest in her, and she had little interest in men as a whole. Even so, she acted as if she enjoyed it to make her parents happy, as she hated the idea of hurting them for her own ‘selfish’ desires. Alexandra and Royce shaped Diaspro into being a perfect noble alongside the rest of her siblings. They firmly told her who she was going to be, leaving little room for input from Diaspro herself. While her parents’ rule was oppressive, she still found joy in her siblings and the time she got alone. She began to sneak out to find out more about the greater world, realizing that she wanted to be a fairy along the way. Of course, Diaspro kept her training secret, only ever vocalizing her interest in the ‘noble sport’ of fencing when she got older. Diaspro grew closer with Sky and Brandon over time, as Sky had similar aspirations of a different life like Diaspro did and Brandon was simply kind to her. Sky and Diaspro encouraged one another every step of the way when their parents refused to do so, fostering a strong bond between them that only grew with time. However, despite their attempts to support each other, it wasn’t enough to keep Diaspro from suffering under her parents’ ideals. She was pushed to be perfect always, forced to engage in diets when she became ‘too heavy’. Diaspro grew to hate her body and all its imperfections over the years, though she longed to love herself despite her parents’ actions. When she hit fourteen years of age, Diaspro made a promise to herself to rebel against what her parents wanted for her. She did her best to love her body regardless of its flaws and accepted her sexuality. She became much more free internally, but she had to hide such behind her mask of indifference as her parents had instructed. Diaspro was much more free with Sky, and she was the one to give him the final push to enroll in Red Fountain despite his father’s concerns. He was unsure about leaving her behind, but she was happy to see him off. After Sky left, Diaspro made her own plans for a new future with her siblings, who all wanted to see unique paths. She wound up finding her new future when the Red Fountain festival happened, when she managed to convince her parents to let her enroll at Alfea in the year to come. 

Other: Diaspro enjoys designing her own clothes every once in a while, but she’s too flustered to share her ideas with anyone. She has a particular interest in architecture and antiques as well, and she has countless books on both subjects. Diaspro has bought countless antiques to restore them to their former glory, leaving her room cluttered with knicknacks. She’s a bit of a bookworm as well and reads a lot more than one might expect by just looking at her. Diaspro enjoys fencing and is perhaps the best out of the girls when it comes to swordplay.

Position in Team:

Diaspro has talent in a little bit of everything, particularly diplomacy and tactics. She is able to act as a secondary tactician when need be, coordinating everything perfectly when such is required. She’s also strong with talking out situations due to her parents’ affinity for politics passing onto her. She can subtly manipulate a situation to fit her whims when she finds it necessary, but she does her best to hide such. Diaspro acts as the middle ground between many fields and can fit any role needed.

Dynamics: 

Bloom: Diaspro and Bloom’s relationship didn’t exactly start well, as they were both incredibly upset with the truth about Sky. However, that changed over time, and they began to put aside their differences upon realizing they were much more similar than they initially realized. Diaspro often helps Bloom to get out her pent-up rage at the world while Bloom shows Diaspro how to stop hiding her true self. While both still have issues, they are helping each other through them slowly.

Stella: Contrary to popular belief, Diaspro and Stella have a rather positive relationship. At first, they weren’t sure of how to approach each other, but they did become close over time, finding common ground in fashion. They became close due to not only fashion but also self-confidence issues of the past. They eternally cheer each other on and are happy to help one another through dark times. Their personalities are similar and mesh incredibly well, making for a positive relationship.

Flora: Flora was the first one to reach out to Diaspro when the latter was looking for a place to belong. Diaspro welcomed Flora’s kindness and grew to care about her over time. Diaspro wasn’t sure of how to approach Flora in the beginning, but when she realized Flora only wanted to help her become a better person and make friends, Diaspro began to trust her. Flora helped Diaspro to realize and openly declare that she deserved better than what life was giving her, greatly boosting Diaspro’s confidence.

Musa: Musa and Diaspro can both be somewhat confrontational due to the horrible way the universe has treated them over the years, but they are both steadily improving thanks to the other. Musa showed Diaspro how to relax and do things for herself instead of others. Diaspro grew to be incredibly authentic with Musa, something none of the girls could have expected. Musa also found out that Diaspro loved classical music, allowing them to grow closer over that.

Tecna: Diaspro and Tecna didn’t talk much at first, though they did grow closer over time. Diaspro encouraged Tecna to open up about her feelings after she had been part of the group for a while. It took a lot of work to finally get Tecna to embrace the emotional after years of hiding her true self, but Diaspro managed to get it done. Even if they don’t interact much, when they do, it’s often a meaningful conversation about how they are both steadily improving themselves emotionally.

Aisha: Diaspro and Aisha have similar backgrounds due to suppressive parents and arranged marriages, allowing them to connect easily after they met. Diaspro was incredibly outspoken and angry about Aisha’s arranged marriage and did everything in her power to prevent it. After Aisha’s marriage was called off, Diaspro remained close with her, always pursuing the ability to show their true selves against the world. Diaspro also acts as a source of comfort for Aisha when the latter gets upset about Anne near the anniversary of her death.

Roxy: Diaspro struggled most with reaching out to Roxy when the latter began to think about joining the group. Diaspro was far from sure about how to approach Roxy, but after a while, she figured out how to talk to her. Roxy’s exploration of sexuality was something Diaspro could sympathize with after doing the same in her younger years. Diaspro became a voice of comfort for Roxy when she felt like she didn’t fit in, and Diaspro encouraged her not to make the same mistakes she did once upon a time.

Sky: Sky and Diaspro hold a very close relationship after growing up together. While neither is interested romantically in the other, they care a lot for each other and will stick together through thick and thin. Sky and Diaspro openly encourage one another’s romantic endeavors and tell the other to find happiness wherever it may be. While both were unsure of if putting the other in danger was alright, they became more trusting of each other after a while and relied on one another greatly in battle.

Brandon: Diaspro isn’t as close with Brandon as she is with Sky, but she still gets along with him. Brandon and Diaspro have similar snarky senses of humor. They can both get flirtatious casually with others they know, and they can have competitions over their somewhat flirty natures when they feel like it. They also team up to tell embarrassing stories about Sky from when they were kids, joking about how they enjoy to see the prim and proper prince get flustered.

Riven: To put it simply, Diaspro does not get along with Riven. She doesn’t like his spiteful way of behaving simply because it reminds her of the person her parents tried to groom her into. Diaspro tends to tell Riven to be better in a very snarky way, which can cause Riven to get confrontational. In most instances, Diaspro simply isn’t in the mood to deal with him and his attitude, and she leaves him alone since she knows talking to him isn’t worth getting upset over.

Timmy: Diaspro admires Timmy for how open he is about his authentic self regardless of what other people think of him. Even if he’s far from being popular, he still proudly shows who he is, something Diaspro wishes she had the guts to do when she was growing up. Timmy picks up on the subtle differences of Diaspro growing to accept herself more and tells her how proud he is of her in private, something that makes Diaspro much happier than one might originally expect. 

Helia: Diaspro and Helia don’t talk much due to the latter’s introverted nature. They don’t go out of their way to talk to each other, instead mostly interacting in a group setting. Diaspro does talk to him every once in a while about his art and poetry, finding such subjects to be incredibly intriguing. They don’t hate each other, but they don’t particularly get along well either, being more of acquaintances than close friends. Despite this, they respect each other greatly in silence.

Nabu: Diaspro wasn’t sure of how to feel about Nabu at first. However, she grew to care about him after a while when she heard that he had been forced into a loveless marriage as well. She doesn’t ask him much about it, but she does appreciate him for encouraging Aisha when they were growing up. They have a silent mutual respect due to their similar situations of the past, but they don’t voice their concerns about one another often since they don’t know each other well enough to do so confidently.

Alexandra: Diaspro does not think highly of her mother at all. Alexandra was insistent on grooming her daughter into a perfect future ruler, not seeing any value in what Diaspro believed at all. Diaspro hated this fact about her mother and never told Alexandra anything she valued highly. Alexandra’s heavily controlling nature affected Diaspro and all her siblings. Diaspro prefers to avoid her mother and has no wishes to reconnect with her, thinking she deserves better.

Royce: Royce wasn’t as active in Diaspro’s grooming as his wife was, but Diaspro hates him for how passive he was. Royce didn’t act against Alexandra to help his children, instead encouraging her behavior. Diaspro holds less of a grudge against him, but she still finds him to be deeply disgusting for thinking such manipulative tactics were alright. Royce claims Diaspro is incorrect in thinking he did anything to hurt her, not wanting to admit wrongdoing no matter what.

Allegra: Allegra took all of her siblings under her wing, but she had a lot of responsibility on her shoulders due to being the future head of the house. She told Diaspro to fake being perfect until she had the chance to get away, encouraging Diaspro to follow her dreams always. Diaspro found Allegra to be a great source of inspiration, looking up to her throughout her entire childhood. Allegra was proud beyond words when Diaspro began to attend Alfea, and the two exchange texts and calls often.

Benjamin: Benjamin was turned against his siblings from a young age due to Alexandra’s behavior. He followed her directions most, and he was often used as the example of an ideal child to compare Diaspro and her siblings to. While Diaspro doesn’t hate him for it, they still don’t talk much. Deep down, Benjamin hates being used as the example of perfection, but he struggles with saying so due to how he was raised. Diaspro understands why he is the way he is, but it still frustrates her that she is seen as inferior to him.

Cecily: Diaspro and Cecily are the two siblings closest in age, and they get along rather well. Cecily was treated as the misfit of the bunch due to her clumsy, trickster nature, and she often suffered as a result. Cecily still insisted that Diaspro make a strong life for herself. Cecily is only part of the family because her parents believe that disowning her would cause too much drama. Cecily and Diaspro both suffer from self-esteem issues, which they actively try to help each other through.

Edward: Edward was raised to be a second iteration of Benjamin, though he often failed in his endeavors. Diaspro and Edward can sympathize in feeling inferior to their older siblings, though they don’t talk about it much. Edward, much like Diaspro, feels as if he is a pathetic imitation of what he should be, causing him to be self-loathing to an unhealthy degree. Edward slipped into depression not long after Diaspro left, but he is still supported by his sister no matter what.

Fiora: Alexandra and Royce never took interest in Fiora, always thinking of her as being unable to go anywhere. Fiora was born without the ability to speak and communicated through sign language. Diaspro always made an effort to communicate with Fiora even when others didn’t, and Diaspro is incredibly protective of her. Fiora dreams of following in Diaspro’s footsteps and becoming a fairy, something Diaspro openly encourages her to try and do against their parents’ wishes.

Gene: Gene is the sibling Diaspro is most distant with. He was young when she left for Alfea, only being about five years old, but he was frequently compared to her and the other siblings. Even from a young age, he was thought of as lesser, and while he is too young to understand, he knows it doesn’t mean anything good. On visits home, Diaspro does all she can to encourage him and help him to feel better about life, even if it will be a long time before he fully comprehends her actions.

Livy: Livy’s clumsiness reminds Diaspro of Cecily, and due to Disapro’s positive relationship with her sister, she and Livy clicked quickly. Livy knows she is a bit of a mess but shows herself openly regardless and encourages Diaspro to do so as well. While it is a work in progress, Diaspro is growing to care less when she makes a mistake. Livy claims that if Diaspro doesn’t get mad when other people are imperfect, she shouldn’t get upset when she makes mistakes, something Diaspro attempts to live by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this one halfway finished for ages before finally doing the dynamics segment in one sitting today. Wow.
> 
> Here it is! The last Winx Club profile. Well, the last one of the Winx Club girls. I'm going to get around to doing the Specialists, Daphne, the Trix, and more later on, but for now, this is what you guys get.
> 
> This one took so long mostly because I finished writing my Winx-esque story, Alitia. Alitia offered a lot of good inspiration for this rewrite, and now that Alitia is on hiatus until March 2020, I'm struggling to pull the pieces together as Fire Emblem Three Houses takes over my life. 
> 
> Speaking of Three Houses, Byleth in smash, baby!!!!!! Hell yeah!!!!!!!!
> 
> -Digital


	10. Transformations Master Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformations Covered: Magic Winx (Dawnix), Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Bloomix (Draconix). 
> 
> Transformations to Come: Phoenix, Gaeix, Zephrix, Solix, Lunix, Phylix, Energix, Supremix.
> 
> Transformations to be Reworked: Harmonix, Sirenix, Sophix, Lovix (Ayanix). 
> 
> Transformations Cut: Mythix, Butterflix, Tynix.
> 
> Transformations with Unknown Status: Cosmix, Dreamix, Onyrix.

Well, now that I’ve done a bunch of work on profiles, I decided to jump into some of the transformations I have in this rewrite. This chapter is subject to change and will be edited at some points with new transformations I add in. For now, I’m going to be posting about five specific transformations, those being Dawnix, Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, and Draconix. I’ll start off with some basic information about transformations as well.

**Basic Information**

For one, transformations are not exclusive to fairies anymore. In fact, fairies, wizards, witches, sorcerers, and sorceresses have the ability to transform, and the levels are the same for them all as well. Also, there are no restrictions as far as gender for who can take on what type of magical mastery. 

Fairies are beings that draw their energy from the primary concept of technique. Fairies focus on honing their magical skills by controlling it all, growing more powerful as time grows on. To put it simply, fairies don’t have as much immediate payoff as other types of magi, but they can control their magic the easiest. They draw power from positive energy as well, but they can use negative sources if need be, though this makes their magic more likely to backfire if it isn’t refined properly.

Wizards are beings that draw their energy from outside sources. While they often have magic inside of them, they tend to be able to manipulate magic from others. They can steal magic easily and add it to their repertoire. They can draw power from other magical sources. Magi who have little natural magical potential tend to go down this path since it allows them to grow stronger faster without waiting for their internal magic to develop.

Witches are beings that draw their energy from raw power. Initially, witches are the strongest, feeding off negative energy to fight. They are immediately powerful, but their power is prone to going out of control if the witch isn’t in full control of it. While not all witches are inherently evil, there is a negative stereotype surrounding them due to the Ancestral Witches, meaning discrimination against witches is common. This fuels the power of some witches.

Sorcerers and sorceresses are beings that draw their energy from a higher power source. They have magic tied to another source and take magic from it when fighting. Said source is always strong enough to sustain excessive usage from multiple magi. If the source dies or is taken out, the sorcerers and sorceresses tied to it will suffer from extreme sickness and are prone to dying if overexerted.

The final group has no ability to transform, and they are known as pedesaque (taken from the Latin terms for prosaic). They have magic inside of them but are unable to use it since it simply isn’t strong enough. Wizards are often pedesaque people who wished to take up magic despite not having a natural gift for it. Pedesaque people also commonly take up physical weapons to fight in combat since they cannot transform.

Now, let’s get into the transformations.

**Dawnix**

Dawnix refers to the first transformation a magi earns. Oftentimes, it comes in when a magi’s powers are flourishing and are in a widely usable state, this being around the age of 12-14. Dawnix is earned in a moment of desperation in battle when extra power is required. However, Dawnix can be earned in other ways as well. Oftentimes, to keep younger magi out of danger (since they are so young and inexperienced), a simulation is used to trigger a Dawnix transformation, putting the magi in minimal harm while still allowing them to move on in the magical cycle. It is one of the only cases in which the earning is related to an external happenstance rather than an internal one. It is the most basic type of power and is the least powerful of all the forms. Dawnix gets its name from the phrase ‘dawn of a new power’.

**Charmix**

Charmix is the second transformation in the lineup and acts as an in-between settling in the center of Dawnix and Enchantix. Charmix is earned when a magi overcomes a personal weakness, often in a quieter moment away from the battlefield. The earning of a Charmix is a great milestone for any magi and is a deeply personal moment for most. Since it is traditionally earned outside of battle, Charmix signifies its appearance of a temporary flash of light and outline of a brooch on the chest of the owner. Unlike in the canon version, Charmix is an entirely separate form that comes with a new design and wings to match. The design’s focus is on the mark on the owner’s chest and draws color cues from the Dawnix transformation. Charmix is named for the charm that appears on the bearer’s chest.

**Enchantix**

Enchantix is the third, and regularly final, transformation a magi earns. It is earned when the wielder rescues someone with a personal connection to them from great danger. Most of the time, this person happens to be from the earner’s homeworld, leading to a common misconception that Enchantix is earned by rescuing someone from their home planet. In truth, it shows how much they are willing to sacrifice to reach their goals. Enchantix’s great power can save the one who earned it from a situation that would have killed them at the Charmix level. Enchantix comes with a grand set of wings and a special substance known as Soul Powder, which is stored in a bottle at the owner’s chest. The bottle of Soul Powder is a transformed version of the Charmix brooch. Its name comes from the term ‘enchantment’, a type of spell.

**Believix**

Believix, while not in the typical three transformation lineup, is one of the more common transformations in the dimension. It is earned when a Circle of Magi places complete faith in one another regardless of the situation. While it can be earned in the heat of a fight where trust is necessary, Believix can also be attained in a private, personal moment of a group. A Circle refers to a group of three or more magi that has been working together for many years, leading to a lasting bond of trust and love. While there is no maximum of people that can be in a Circle, the number is oftentimes less than or equal to twelve since larger groups take much longer to bond. Convergence magic is boosted by up to ten times its original power when in this form, making it the perfect transformation for group displays of power. Believix gets its name from the word ‘believe’, referring to the belief in others needed to earn it.

**Draconix**

Draconix is born from the power of the Dragon Fire, a power that created the universe. In order to earn Draconix, one has to be blessed with the power of the Dragon Fire, whether it be from the ruling family of Domino or from the Great Dragon itself, which can be done at a Temple of the Dragon on any world that has one. From there, it is said that the Great Dragon watches in on those that have its spark from the afterlife, and when they do something it believes to be worthy, the Great Dragon grants them the transformation. Draconix isn’t easy to obtain by any means, but it is incredibly effective. Draconix is often earned in a similar manner to Enchantix in personifying noble, brave actions that ignore one’s safety to ensure that others are secure. There is no set way to earn Draconix since each method is individualized. The name comes from the word ‘draconic’, referring to the Great Dragon itself.

**Changes from Canon**

Changes were made from the canon version of the show to fit in with this universe. 

Dawnix’s method of earning was never quite explained, meaning we have little to go off with how Bloom earns it in canon. I added this definition to explain it in a concrete way.

As for Charmix, I wanted it to be a full-on transformation rather than a mere power-up. In this universe, romance is much less involved, meaning the earning of Charmix has less to do with love and more with a personal development of another nature. It has a new design as well, and Charmix will be used throughout season three leading up to the earning of Enchantix. All of the girls earn their Charmix powers in different ways from canon.

Enchantix’s definition was changed slightly to allow Bloom full access to it before Secret of the Lost Kingdom. I wasn’t sure how I felt about the original definition, even if I liked how the girls earned it. This way, the new definition allows the transformation to be earned the same way for each of the girls while giving Bloom full access to the transformation (though Bloom will earn it differently). 

Believix made no sense to me in canon. This power would have had no realistic history before Earth lost its power, as everyone would have already believed in magic, giving the transformation no grounds to stand on. As for after magic returned to Earth, few groups would be able to earn it before everyone believed, making the power limited. I changed it to fit this method of belief in one another to make the transformation less exclusive while still living up to its name. The transformation will be earned later on, as it takes Roxy a while to work her way up through the magical ranks to join the Circle of the other girls.

Draconix was renamed from Bloomix since I never liked that name. Instead, it’s more focused on power granted by the Dragon Fire as a whole. The Dragon Fire can be given in small sparks to people if a member of the royal family who has the power so wishes it. From then on, the spark will live in them, waiting to ignite into an internal fire of sorts when the transformation is earned. The alternative is to travel to a Temple of the Dragon (there is at least one on every planet, though Domino is known for having a plentiful number) and pray before the Great Dragon, hoping it will deem you worthy to receive a spark. If a spark is granted, the next step of a brave and noble act is taken. The ‘brave and noble acts worthy of a fairy’ mentioned in the show will be much more dramatic in this iteration since I still hate how it was earned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY TRANSFORMATIONS EXIST
> 
> You're probably wondering where all the other transformations are. They're coming soon. I'm still working out the full story behind Sirenix and Harmonix. Meanwhile, Butterflix, Tynix, and Mythix have all been cut. Cosmix, Dreamix, and Onyrix are a mystery at the moment, as I am not sure what I want to do with them. Sophix and Lovix (which has been renamed to Ayanix after the Latin word for 'affection') are being reworked as well to be independent from Believix. All in all, I have a lot of work ahead of me. Also, I'm going to be throwing in some fan transformations because why the hell not?
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE: The idea of how Believix is earned was come up with by [drops-of-moonlights](https://drops-of-moonlights.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I've become obsessed with reading Winx rewrites lately, and his is one of my favorites. I highly suggest you all check it out. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	11. Term: Circles

**Circle**

A Circle is a group of magi three or more that has pledged to live and fight together in the future. Most Circles are anywhere from three to twelve magi in number, as any larger than twelve struggle to connect fully. A Circle is the most likely group to earn Believix together, and after a Circle has earned Believix, no other magi can be accepted into the Circle.

Believix increases the power of Convergence magic greatly since a Circle is working together using all their power. Circles already have increased Convergence magic, and they are free to accept new magi up until Believix is earned by the group. For example, the Winx’s Circle consisted of five originally, but it grew to six when Diaspro joined them. It increased to seven after Aisha joined the party, finally reaching eight when Roxy became part of the Circle. The Winx earned Believix soon after accepting Roxy as part of the Circle, meaning their group is closed off from accepting new members. While others may fight alongside them, their magic will not mesh as easily for Convergence, and it will be more likely to backfire.

At Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower, it is tradition for groups to form Circles after bonding greatly. Red Fountain is half comprised of Specialists and half Wizards, so the Wizard side of the school forms Circles. Fully bonding as a Circle takes time, meaning most of the time, it is done from the start of the fourth year. It is difficult to accept new magi as part of the Circle after this point, but it is still possible. 

Circles are often given names at the time of their forming. The Winx is the name of the circle the girls are a part of. Their case is rare, in that they came up with the name long before they officially became part of a Circle. The name stuck soon after Bloom came up with it, even before their Circle formed. Their name became official at the Ceremony of Circles in which Circles are officially formed and named. This ceremony takes place at the start of a student’s third year at Alfea, Red Fountain, or Cloud Tower. Their ages do not always have to be consistent, but they usually are in the educational environment. If the ages vary, the students will go with the year that has the most members of the Circle.

For people who do not attend magical academies, Circles are often formed from the age of 19 to 21, though they can be properly formed at any age. For example, the Company of Light was formed much later than the regular time. 

People who are members of a Circle can sense one another’s magical energy after they come together. When one of them dies, the others can feel it, and it weakens the group as a whole immediately after the member’s magic fades completely. They can also feel spikes of power from their other members. If a member of a Circle earns Enchantix after the Circle is formed, for example, the others can sense the increase in magic, and it makes each of the members slightly more powerful. 

Famous Circles:

Winx Club 

Members: Bloom Peters, Stella de la Luxinne, Flora Calanthe, Musa Qiang, Titania “Tecna” Aster, Aisha Faraji, Roxanne “Roxy” Anderson (belated entrance), Diaspro Tapia

Circle’s Forming Time: The Circle was formed shortly after their return from the Omega Dimension in their third year at Alfea. There was no official ceremony for their Circle’s formation at the time. The Circle was formed to ensure that they would be able to sense any magical presences should a situation such as the Omega Sealing occur once again. Roxy was accepted into the Circle roughly a year and a half later.

Believix Earning Time: The group earned Believix soon after Roxy was accepted into the group.

Company of Light

Members: Rosemary Faragonda, Theodore Saladin, Lucinda Griffin, Marion Clarion, Oritel Clarion, Frederick Hagen

Circle’s Forming Time: The Circle was formed soon after the group graduated from Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower. Since they attended different schools, they didn’t have the chance to come together as a Circle officially until then. There was a ceremony on Domino to celebrate its crown princess forming a Circle. They were all part of the group from the time the Circle was formed.

Believix Earning Time: The group earned its Believix at the same ceremony when the Circle was formed to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circles are cool huh
> 
> This term is never used in the show. I made it up since I wanted to. I'll probably update this with the Wizards of the Black Circle and a few others later on, but I would like to get through season four before doing that. I'm rewatching the series now, and I just finished Secret of the Lost Kingdom. I'm probably going to do Magical Adventure next since that's where it should be timeline wise, but after that, it's season four time. Nice.
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
